What's Wrong With Me?
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: James turns into a vampire, Kendall gets powers only super heroes have, Carlos turns into a werewolf, and Logan a shapeshifter. Why? James suspects Gustavo played with their DNA and went all mad-scientisty again. What will happen? Kames and Cargan!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I thought of doing a Cargan and a Kames chapter fic. This is a mythical/romance/adventure thing. Don't like slash, don't read it.

Chapter 1:

James was pacing his room; back and forth, back and forth. He was hungry, but no food could fulfill this hunger. But whenever Ms. Knight or Katie would pass his bedroom door, he would stiffen and stop breathing for a bit until they passed. They just smelled so…inviting…so _delicious_.

James shook his head and looked in the mirror. Sure, he didn't have that little blush he usually had on his face…but he was still tan. And his eyes…they were dark. Usually they were a pretty hazel color…but now his pupils were dilated and his irises were dark brown and green. It was scaring him a bit. But when Ms. Knight opened his door to check on him, he had to restrain himself from pouncing at her and latching onto her neck…her sweet, inviting, warm neck…

_No! Stop! Crap…something's poking me in my mouth. _James thought to himself. As soon as Ms. Knight was gone, he whirled around and checked his reflection in the mirror. What he saw was horrifying. Staring back at him was his reflection, but his two incisor teeth were long and pointy and his eyes were now fully black with hunger. His teeth wouldn't go back in, and he was too hungry now. If he didn't eat in the next hour, he would end up sucking one of his friends dry…and he couldn't have that.

And so that's what he focused on…his hunger. He would worry why he was a vampire again later. But this vampire form felt different. When he went into the sunlight of L.A., he didn't sparkle, melt, or burn. He was normal. But he felt a tingly sensation on his finger and that's when he realized that he was wearing a ring…a ring that probably protected him from the sunlight.

He smirked and inspected it more. It was a silver ring…but not a shiny silver…it had a tarnished look to it. It had some wavy /leafy designs on it and it had a stone in the middle of the designs. The stone was a dark blue that sparkled a bit in the light. It didn't look girly at all. If anything, it looked like a college ring that a guy would get.

His head jerked up at the smell of another human. He quickly ran out of the empty lobby and the crowded pool and to the Palm Woods Park. He hid behind a tree and slowly waited for someone to walk by. Fortunately for him, he could still think, and he refrained himself from launching at the old man that walked by him first. But he couldn't help himself when a teenage girl, Amanda he recalled…from the Palm Woods, walked by. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the forest.

She recognized him immediately and started yelling at him to let her go, but he couldn't. His hunger wouldn't let him. And at the pretty clearing he stopped and turned around at, she was fuming. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Diamond?"

He growled something at her before latching onto her neck, starting to suck her blood from her body. He relished in the warm taste flowing down his throat. He could tell that she was AB positive, and he loved it. He was a quarter way into her blood supply when he heard a yell. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and try to pry him off of the girl, but he continued to suck. He was halfway into her blood supply when he was yanked off and he saw Amanda crumple to the ground, unconscious from the loss of blood.

"Oh my fucking God! What the hell were you doing, James? You're not one of those freaky vampire/human people! I know that! But why were you sucking her blood?" Kendall screamed from where he was squatting by Amanda.

James' eyes were wide, and he was shocked by how easily he did that. He wasn't hungry any more, he knew that…but he was just shocked by how he had _wanted_ to suck that girl dry. How he had _wanted _to kill her. James shook his head and stood up from where he had fallen from Kendall's yanking. "I don't know. I'm…a vampire now…I have no clue how…or why…I just am…"

"Oh God, James. Oh God. What are we going to tell Carlos and Logan? 'Hey! James is a vampire and he might suck our blood!' That's not going to work. And what are you going to do about Amanda? She's not dead. And why aren't you sparkling like you did when you were a vampire before?" Kendall blabbed.

"Well…let me handle Amanda first." James said, walking towards Amanda.

"No! I don't trust you anymore! I can't have you suck her blood anymore!" Kendall said, freaking out again.

"I'm not going to suck her blood any more than I already have. I'm full." James said with a roll of his eyes. He easily shoved Kendall aside with his new-found strength and saw that Amanda was coming to. "Hey. You don't remember what just happened. You hit your head while hiking through the forest. You never saw us. You feel dizzy because you banged your head. You're going to brush it off as nothing." James said, compelling her to think what he wanted her to think.

"M'kay." She mumbled before going unconscious again.

Kendall was staring wide-eyed at James, glancing at the girl every second. He was astounded at how there was no wound on her neck. He guessed that it healed after a vampire was done feeding. "Oh my God. Oh. My. God. This can't be happening. This just can't. You can't be a vampire. You just can't. There's no way. They're not supposed to exist! I'm dreaming. I'm just dreaming and I will wake up soon." Kendall whispered to himself, pacing.

James moved towards him and put a hand under Kendall's chin, making the blonde boy look at him. He then leaned down so his breath was ghosting across Kendall's ear and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'll just suck enough blood to fill my craving and they'll still live. I won't kill anyone that I feed from. I promise that." He pulled back and then said, "I can hear Logan and Carlos from here. They're wondering where we are. Let's go."

He started leaving when Kendall stopped him. "What about Amanda?"

"We're not far from the park. She knows how to get back. Plus, she's waking up now." James said, his statement suspicious only to be confirmed when Amanda mumbled a little 'Ow.'

"Let's go." Kendall said, walking away from the clearing. He then looked up at James and said, "How could you hear Carlos and Logan?"

"I can read minds when I want to. I don't try to always…because that's a violation of privacy. But I'll do it to friends just to check to see if they're ok. Plus…I have good senses." James replied.

"Oh…but…how'd you turn back into a vampire?" Kendall asked.

"I think Gustavo played with our DNA or something while we were sleeping. I'm not sure…but I could smell his scent in the bedroom…" James said, looking down.

"Does that mean we'll be put in the same situation? And by we I mean Carlos, Logan, and I." Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not-" he immediately stopped walking and covered his nose.

"What?" Kendall asked, genuinely confused.

"Carlos smells like a wet dog." James muttered, taking his hand off his nose.

"What?"

"He got the werewolf genes. You're something entirely different. If I had to guess by your smell, I would guess mutation. You got a bit smarter and you got psychological powers like mind-reading, telekinesis, and maybe compelling. I'm not sure. And…did you just see Logan's features blur?" James asked.

"Yeah…I did…" Kendall answered.

"Holy shit! He's a shape-shifter!" James exclaimed quietly.

"Really? And hold on a second…I'm a mutation?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"Sort of…You're not entirely human anymore. You have powers that like…no human has. And you smell different…sweeter…" James answered.

"Snap out of it! Let's just go to the apartment with them. We need to talk about this." Kendall said.

"Yeah. Discussion would be nice." James said, heading off with Kendall in tow.

**A/N: **Sorry if you've seen something remotely like this. I haven't…but oh well. I gave James the vampire powers from The Vampire Diaries 'cause Twilight vamps are weird. I hope you liked it! REVIEW! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sorry I haven't updated earlier! Here it is…

**P.S:** To whoever calls herself Lady Rose...I know it was kinda silly to make James no everything…but he can read minds and it'll clear up a bit in this chapter…

Chapter 2:

The four boys were in the living room, two staring in shock and one pacing and the other gnawing at his bottom lip. Logan and Carlos were still shocked at the discovery that Logan was a shape shifter and Carlos a werewolf.

"Well…that kinda explains why I've been craving meat the past few hours." Carlos said, looking down. "And why Logan's features blurred at random times."

"My features started blurring?" Logan asked, touching his face.

"A few times…while no one was looking." Carlos answered.

"Oh…but how did you know all this, James?" Logan asked, always skeptic.

"I picked up on some of Gustavo's thoughts after I had…lunch…" James said, trailing off.

"Oh…Wait…Lunch…But you're a vampire…Who'd you feed on?" Logan asked, eyes wide.

"Just…a girl…in secluded woods…But I didn't kill her!" James mumbles turned into a shout at the end.

"You fed on a girl? In the woods? Is she _dead_?" Logan asked. Carlos was just staring wide-eyed at James.

"He did NOT kill her. I came in right in time. He was halfway through her blood, though, when I arrived." Kendall answered Logan.

Logan turned to James with a solemn look in his eyes. "Would you have killed her if Kendall had not interrupted?"

James bit his lip and looked away and mumbled a feeble, "I don't know."

Logan shook his head and turned to the window. "What if it's one of us and someone doesn't catch you before you kill the person? What if you can't control your hunger?"

"STOP IT! I will control myself around you guys! I WILL! So just excuse me if you don't think I have the will-power to hold myself back!" James yelled, standing up.

"Well, you have been known to act on instincts…" Carlos trailed off.

"So you don't believe in me? Huh? Is that it? Because it sure sounds like it!" James exclaimed.

"You're being over dramatic, James!" Carlos said from his seat on the couch.

"Oh yeah? I'm the one being over-dramatic? Well, at least I believe in my friends unlike you!" And with that, James stormed out.

"Kendall-"

"Just…no…" Kendall then walked out, going to search for his friend…his secret crush.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other and both mumbled, "We screwed up."

Kendall ran through the Palm Woods, looking for James at every place he thought James would be. He couldn't find James, though, so he went up to the roof to relax and keep a look out for James. But, to his pleasant surprise, James was up there, lying on his back, relaxing like nothing had happened.

Hey Kendall." James spoke from where he was laying down.

"How…?" Kendall asked.

"Your sweet smell is unmistakable." James got up and walked over to Kendall. "It smells so delicious to me…like I could eat you all up."

"What? N-n-no…No need to d-d-do that." Kendall said, trying to back up, but James grabbed his shoulders.

James laughed and smirked. "I would never do that to you. I was joking. Sorry if you thought I was serious."

"That's ok…"

"Sorry I was over-dramatic back there. I didn't mean to…but…it's not a good feeling you get when your best friends don't even trust you." James looked off at the setting sun. His hair was glazed gold and orange from the hue of the sun. His eyes shined like a mossy, shiny topaz. His skin a pretty caramel color.

Kendall snapped back to reality and quickly replied. "It was understandable. They're just worried for everyone's safety. But…you are a vampire…whose hunger can flare…"

"So? Carlos-who happens to be a werewolf-will have hunger flares, too! Except he'll be eating meat…and lots of it…but that doesn't matter! It means that I'm not the only unreliable one! Carlos will probably go mad during a full moon, Logan-once he learns how to shift-will be shifting into forms not his own and, well, you're going to be the only trustworthy one…" James finished his speech with a pout.

Kendall looked down as James' intense stare penetrated his mental walls. He could feel James trying to pry in his mind a bit…skimming…not really digging…but skimming nonetheless. "Stop that!" Kendall snapped, to which James looked away. But James was getting hungry again…he could feel how dry his throat was…how his incisors penetrated his gums and came out full length. Kendall's sweet smell was intoxicating to him, and it was nearly killing him.

James turned around and tensed up and managed to grit out through his clamped teeth a feeble, "Go."

"What?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Go. Away. If you don't…you don't want to know." James gritted out.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Kendall said, forever the stubborn one.

James snapped. He flew around and with his vampire speed, stepped to where Kendall was standing with his arms crossed. As soon as the blonde noticed James' new place, his arms came to rest at his sides as he breathed deeply; shocked by the pretty boy.

"Your smell is so…invitingly delicious…I can't take it anymore. It smells too good…" James said, trailing off as his arms snaked around the blonde's waist. "You're so handsome and stubborn, and it makes me want to do things to you…" He licked a trail with his tongue down Kendall's jaw and neck, stopping at the collar bone where he nipped lightly.

Kendall sucked in a sharp breath and said, "J-J-James…what are…you…doing?"

"This." And that's when James smirked and came towards the shuddering blonde again.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2! YAY! I hoped you like it! It's a cliffy! The Next chapter's gonna be a surprise…MWAHAHAHAHahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3! The surprising one…

Chapter 3:

James came towards the shuddering blonde again and did the unthinkable. He kissed Kendall.

Kendall was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. He'd had feelings for James since Minnesota, and he didn't ever think James would like him back. But James was kissing Kendall feverishly and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

But as soon as Kendall joined in the kiss, it became a little too much for James. He was hungry, and Kendall smelled like a delicious cookie just _waiting_ to be eaten…or drank… And to top it all off, James instincts as a vampire were popping out and drawing him towards the blonde's neck. He kissed it at first, but the shorter boy's smell was positively intoxicating. He then latched on to the blonde's neck and bit him.

Kendall's blood was flowing nicely, and he gasped when James broke his skin. He was already getting dizzy from the lack of blood and it was then that he realized what James was doing.

Kendall tried shoving James off, but James was by now addicted to the sweet blood of the blonde. But Kendall was on the verge of consciousness and unconsciousness by now. So, he did the thing that came naturally…he tried shoving James off again.

But this time, he saw a blue light erupt from his hands and his body became all tingly. He saw a brief flash of James' pained face and sorrow filled eyes before he blacked out himself.

James woke up, not hungry or thirsty anymore…but there was a sweet taste in his mouth. He looked at his surroundings and saw Kendall by him. He looked to be unconsciousness too, and James had no clue why until he saw the blood on Kendall's shirt.

James' face went pale as he touched his lips, which were wet with Kendall's blood. He backed up; shocked that he actually did such a thing. He was stunned that he broke his promise that he wouldn't hurt anybody…especially Kendall….his crush.

Then he remembered what had happened. He had kissed Kendall, full on, and it all became too much. He had started drinking his blood, and when Kendall tried to shove him off, he wouldn't budge. Kendall had tried again, and the second time it worked…but he had ended up using some of his powers. To stop James from killing him.

James' bottom lip started to tremble as he fought back tears. He had almost killed Kendall…he was becoming a killer…just like Logan warned.

Kendall moaned and sat up, now awake. He rubbed at his neck to find blood on it. He felt for puncture wounds but there was none. Kendall looked around and saw James, blood covering his trembling mouth, leaving a trail all the way down to his neck. That's when Kendall realized something…realized that James had started sucking his blood and that Kendall had shoved him off…using his powers.

That's when Kendall noticed that James was on the verge of tears. He was about to reach for him, to tell him that he was alright, but James just shook his head and mumbled a sorry. James then ran with his vampire speed to the apartment, leaving Kendall all alone with his blood covered shirt.

"I was going to say that I'm alright. But apparently you're too worried." Kendall muttered getting up. He took his shirt off and wiped as much blood from his neck that he could before walking to the stairs. _It's better to have people wonder why you're shirtless instead of them wondering why your shirt's covered in blood…_ Kendall thought to himself as he reached the apartment door. He stopped though, hearing the yelling on the other side of the door.

"I'm running away! I'm sucking people's blood, it's in my nature, and I have a _desire _to kill them! I almost killed Kendall and Amanda! It can't happen again!" James yelled at Logan, who was standing in front of the door.

"Yeah! Almost! I realized what I said was not putting my trust in you before but I trust you now! You're not going to kill anyone, James! Just don't go! It'll kill Kendall!" Logan exclaimed.

"You may trust me but I don't! I don't trust myself anymore!" James yelled, his voice breaking at the last word. Then Kendall could hear sobs and he opened the door to find a crying James and a comforting Logan.

"James. I'm alright. You didn't hurt me. I'm still alive and walking. But please…don't leave." Kendall said as he walked to the other side of James, putting a comforting arm around the taller boy's shaking shoulders.

"Ok." Mumbled James, whose head was now buried in Kendall's shoulder. "I just don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't. If you can't trust yourself, then trust me." Kendall said, stroking James' back.

James just nodded and soon fell asleep. Kendall then carried James to his bed, laying him down and walking out. But once in the living room of the apartment, he saw Logan pacing incessantly.

"Why are you pacing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm thinking. I've put some thought into the situation and I think I've come up with a solution until we talk Gustavo. We need to get blood from the blood bank or from the hospital, put it in water bottles, and have him drink that so he won't go sucking everyone half-dry." Logan explained. "It'll be safer for everyone."

"Oh…ok…but how are we going to sneak into a hospital and blood bank and get the blood?" Kendall asked.

"Well…I'll go to the hospital, shape-shift into a nurse or doctor and grab the blood bags that way. We could disguise you as an adult and you could go in and use your telekinesis skills and put the bags in a briefcase. But make sure you get as much as you can." Logan replied.

Kendall nodded and stood up. "Let's get ready then. We'll need that blood as soon as James wakes up."

Logan nodded and smirked, no longer thinking he needed new friends for he was far used to their meddling ways.

**A/N:** I found this kinda short but oh well. I thought it was good. James bit Kendall? Kendall's ok with it? And what will happen when Logan and Kendall steal some blood bags for James' sake? Where's Carlos in all of this? Find out in the next chapter of What's Wrong with Me! (Sorry. I had to sign off like a TV show…)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **OMG. I'm like addicted to Relient K. Some Kames/Cargan story got me hooked. Well…Man-Suz-She gave me this rockin' idea and I'm using it. Thanks!

Chapter 4:

James woke up, his throat burning for the taste of blood. His fangs popped out and his eyes went black as he became hungrier. He needed to get out of the apartment before he bit Kendall again.

James thought Kendall's blood was the tastiest thing in the world. Carlos' just smelled…ick. _From the werewolf genes_, mused James. Logan's was bitter, from being a shifter. But Kendall's…it was like all your favorite deserts combined. It was perfect.

James' fangs throbbed with need as did his throat. With his vampire speed, he speeded out to the living room, where he found an expectant Kendall. He gulped audibly as he backed away.

"Kendall…I'm really hungry…you can't be around me. You're too tempting." James said, putting his hand over his nose.

"It's ok, James. Logan and I have found a way for you to…not feed on humans…or mutations…like me…even though I didn't mind…it was actually pleasurable…" Kendall blabbed until Logan called from the kitchen.

"Don't encourage him to suck your blood! He needs to get used to the idea of bottled blood first!"

"Bottled blood?" James asked, interested.

"And bagged blood. Bagged for home…bottled for traveling or going to the studio." Kendall explained. James nodded and looked down. He couldn't look at Kendall anymore. "James. Look at me." James looked up at Kendall to see him so close his heat was radiating off of him and onto James. "Bite me. Claim me again. Kiss me. Love me."

James' eyes widened as he looked down at Kendall's eyes. He gulped as he whispered, "I love you" to Kendall before kissing the blonde.

Kendall mumbled a reply as he kissed James back fiercely. He felt James' fangs against his lips as James opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out, begging for entrance. Kendall granted and the two made out before James' self-control shattered. James mumbled a feeble sorry before kissing Kendall's neck and biting down. His teeth sank in easily and he started to suck. Kendall's sweet blood started to flow down his throat and he sucked harder as Kendall moaned. When James was about half way through Kendall's blood supply and as Kendall fell limp against his arms, he came off with a pop. His lips were stained red and blood dripped down his chin and neck. Kendall had it worse. He was dizzy and his shirt and neck was bloody.

"Thank you. Sorry, though, for going so far…" James said as he caressed Kendall's face.

Kendall stared back at James' now hazel eyes. "It's ok. I don't mind."

James smiled before calling to Logan. "We'll be in the kitchen in a minute."

James led Kendall to the bathroom where he washed Kendall's neck off and his lips off. He took Kendall's shirt off for him and brought a new one out for the blonde. Kendall graciously took it and pulled it on. Together, the two walked back to the kitchen, where Logan was walking back and forth, filling up bottles with blood and putting them in the fridge as he put the bags in the freezer. He took a bag and handed it to James. James took it and tore the top off. He then poured it into a big glass and drank a gulp. His eyes bulged as he swallowed it reluctantly. He grimaced and put it on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked exasperatedly.

"It tastes…" He shuddered.

"Hold on." Logan put the glass in the microwave for 45 seconds before handing it back to James. "Try it now."

James took a gulp again and ending up downing the whole glass. "Much better."

"Ok. Before you take the water bottles out, we'll leave them in the sun to warm up." Logan reasoned before walking into the living room and putting a water bottle in the sun.

"Oh yeah. Gustavo called and he wants us at the studio in an hour." Carlos popped in from the front door.

"Where've you been?" Logan asked, looking like an over-protective parent.

Carlos bit his lip and looked away. "I had my first change because the full moon was last night. I went into this forest and hunted there while I was turned."

Logan looked shocked, guilty, and sympathetic. He quickly ran to Carlos and gave the boy a hug, stroking the smaller boy's back. Carlos immediately started humming, loving the feel of Logan's fingers stroking his back. Logan kept muttering little things like, "I'm so sorry." "I should have known." And all that jazz. But when Logan pulled back, Carlos kissed the boy. Logan gladly kissed back and the two watchers were shocked.

"You guys…like each other?" Kendall was first to break the silence.

"Um…yeah…we've been secretly dating for a week now." Carlos answered as if it was obvious.

"Thanks for telling us!" James said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Carlos said sweetly as his hand entwined with Logan's.

"Well then…oh would you look at the time! We should get going!" And with that Kendall hurried out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. One minute he's all 'Let's be all romantic and claim me, James. Suck my blood again.' And the next he's making it awkward." James answered as he grabbed his now warm blood-bottle.

"Woah…you sucked his blood…again?" Logan asked.

"He asked! He wanted me to 'Claim him.'" James shook his head in awe before heading down to the waiting limo. The whole ride was awkward as the boys were wheeled to the studio.

"Dogs! I've got news!" Gustavo yelled at them.

"Yeah, well we got news, too." James answered back a bit sarcastically.

Gustavo looked taken aback. "You? Have news?"

"You say it like it surprises you." Logan muttered, shaking his head.

"It kinda does…" Gustavo muttered under his breath but James and Carlos shot their heads up and glared at him.

"We heard that." Carlos stated.

Gustavo's and Kelly's eyes widened as they looked at the two. Carlos looked stronger and more…wilder. James was still tan, but his usual blush was gone and there was a strange ring on his finger and he was holding a water bottle full of red liquid. Kendall looked brighter…as if he glowed a bit. Logan's features blurred a bit every once in a while…but you had to be looking closely. They all looked more mature. "What's up with you guys? You seem…different."

"We are. Someone played with our genetics and DNA." James said, staring directly at Gustavo.

"What? Pssh. I totally did not do that…so did not." Gustavo stumbled.

"Then explain why I'm a vampire, why Kendall's a super hero/mutation, why Logan's a shape-shifter, and why Carlos is a werewolf." James said, his jaw set.

Gustavo gulped and Kelly turned toward him. "You did something to them." She accused. But then she turned toward the boys. "That's why Kendall gives off a glow and Logan's features shift sometimes."

Kendall nodded his head.

"But…Carlos…did you change last night?" Kelly asked.

Carlos nodded and smiled. "I scared so many hunters…"

Kelly shook her head and looked at James. "How are you walking around during the day? You are a vampire. And how are you feeding?"

"The lapis-lazuli ring allows me to walk around in the sun. Without it I would burn and die a painful death. Before Logan came up with this idea," he held the bottle up, "I drank two people's blood."

"Who?" Gustavo asked.

"A girl at the palm-woods and Kendall's." James confessed, ducking his head low as did Kendall.

"Hmm…and how are you going to fix this?" Kendall inquired.

Logan turned to Kendall. "You actually want to fix this?"

"Well…I enjoyed it being human. Carlos being a werewolf is going to be hard, because he'll be doing even crazier stuff and he'll heal fast. He might be uncontrollable at times and he and James will fight a lot due to the rivalry of their kind. He'll live forever. Logan, you're going to be a shape-shifter for the rest of your life. Your face will be blurring. Me? I'll have these weird powers and glow for the rest of my life that I don't want. And, the person with the worst case: James, who is going to be a vampire forever. He'll live forever…having to drink blood and keep his life a secret just to survive. He'll have no real life because once people realize he isn't aging, he'll be on the move again. Logan, think of James' and Carlos' future. They're worse off. They won't live mortal lives like us. I'm not even sure if James' heart is beating anymore." Kendall finished his speech, looking at James with sorrow.

James looked away, tears gathering in his eyes as he spoke. "I don't think it is anymore. I'm the walking, breathing, living dead."

**A/N: **Added a bit of angst in there…mwahahaha! What will happen? How will Gustavo change them back to humans or will they stay like this forever? Will Carlos and James ever be normal again? Will Kendall ever admit his feelings to James? Will he make James wait so long that James just gives up? And what about the Cargan? Are they in jeopardy? Find out…next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like the story! Yeah….SPOILER ALERT FOR MY STORY: They're all gonna be back to normal soon. So yeah. Read on!

Chapter 5: (It SOOO doesn't feel like this story is five chapters…)

"That's not possible." Spoke Logan from the side. "You can't be. You…you still are tan…you have blood running through your veins. You're not fully dead."

James stared at Logan with solemn eyes. "I've tried looking for a pulse. I can't find one."

"That's just because it's week. There's still human in you." Logan said, crossing over to James. He felt James' wrist and neck, and not finding any pulse, he put his head to James' chest. "I hear it. It's faint…but I can hear it." Logan said, standing up fully and grinning.

James' eyes widened as he frantically tried to hear it. He separated everyone's heartbeats and found an extra, small, weak one to be found. It was his. He was still living.

James grinned and said, "I'm not fully dead yet!" and he started to jump around.

Then Kendall turned toward Gustavo and asked him, "So…any thoughts on turning us back so we can be normal…or as normal as we can be…again?"

Gustavo stroked his beard and replied, "I have an idea."

"Care to share?" spoke Carlos from behind Kendall.

"You'll find out soon enough," was all Gustavo said before screaming at the boys to start rehearsing. After rehearsing and after the boys went home, Kelly and Gustavo stayed and talked.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kelly asked.

"First, for Logan, there something implanted in his skin that's helping him shift. We'll need to get that out. Second, Kendall has something implanted in his brain, hyper-sensitizing his senses. Third, Carlos has something implanted in him affecting his hair growth and sensitivity on full moons. And lastly, James…I'm not sure what's wrong with him. I think there's an implant affecting his hunger and nutrition and making him sensitive to the sun. Why he has the ring? I don't know." Gustavo finished.

Kelly nodded and asked, "When are you going to get these 'implants' out?"

"Tomorrow," was the only answer Kelly got.

_**Tomorrow**_

The boys walked in the studio at 10, ready to take on another day of rehearsals. But all were surprised when they were ushered into the conference room of Roque Studios.

"What-" Kendal began, only to be interrupted by Kelly.

"Gustavo's going to be working on you guys. Kendall will be first, since he has the easiest case. Logan's next, Carlos is after, and James is last."

"Why is it in that order?" Logan asked.

"He's going from easiest to hardest. James and Carlos will take the longest…since we really don't know what's wrong with them." Kelly answered.

The boys gulped as Kendall got up and was led out. He was first.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Logan, you're next." Kelly said as she came in.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"Resting." Kelly answered, taking Logan out of the conference.

The time while Logan was in there, Carlos and James played various games and things. But after 30 minutes, it was Carlos' turn to go.

"Good luck." Whispered James, know full well that Carlos could hear him.

"Thanks. You, too." He whispered back before leaving.

Now James was left alone in the room. He was next…but he had no clue whether he would go back to normal or not. It was weird, how he had implants. Oh…yeah…he was listening in on Kelly's and Gustavo's thoughts yesterday after they left.

But how would Gustavo-or whoever did this-get implants in their bodies? While they were sleeping? And why hadn't he picked up their thoughts before? It all confused James, so he searched the drawers to find a pencil/pen and paper. He found some and immediately began writing.

_My Life Story and Thoughts_

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_My life is strange, weird, and fucked up. Why? Well, it all started when my parents got married…_

_They were 22, young, and they were in love. A year later, my mom got pregnant with me and gave birth nine months later._

_My dad didn't want me. He wanted to get rid of me; set me up for adoption. But my mom was ecstatic and wanted to raise me. So they took me home. They argued a lot, fought a lot, and my dad started beating my mom. I was five when that started. He started beating me when I was eight. I dealt with all his shit for years; until I was fifteen to be exact. I don't know how my mom could've fallen in love with such an…an asshole…but she still loved him._

_That's why I was so excited when there was an opportunity to leave Minnesota. I couldn't stand my home life…I could barely stand school. I just needed to get out…I needed a life. And I got one, when we were offered the record deal in California._

_My school life at home was 'perfect' as some people might say. I was popular, I was a jock, and I was a player. I had girls swooning before me left and right. And I had that bad boy attitude. But no one knew of my home life. Not even my closest friends._

_No. Inside I was a broken kid, wanting to be loved. I was always afraid of my friends leaving me, deserting me, like they did when Griffin gave up on us. They deserted me…just like I knew they would. And when they tried to make amends, I kept up a jerk-ish attitude. I put up my blocks and shoved them out. I was never that close to them after that._

_But then this came up. We changed into creatures that are only known in myths. I became a vampire, Kendall got super powers, Carlos became a werewolf, and Logan became a shape-shifter. This brought us closer. I found out Carlos and Logan were dating and Kendall showed _feelings_ towards me. Like romantic feelings. I had loved him since he gave up his dream for mine, even though he was so ready to give mine up as well._

_My friends have all been wheeled off to surgery to get these implants out of them. Turns out these implants were giving us the symptoms and powers that I still have. Kendall and Logan's were tiny…but mine and Carlos' were major. So…will we survive? I can already hear Gustavo's thoughts as he finishes up Carlos. Carlos isn't doing so well, and he expects less from me. I might die in this…and I won't ever confess my feelings…my life. Logan and Carlos, if you're reading this, I love you guys. You were great friends and I'm glad I've had you two to lean on. Kendall, I love you…so much. If I don't make it…remember me._

_So here's my life story…the one you guys didn't get to know until now. The one that holds my deepest, darkest secrets. The one that holds my flaws and weakness. The one that holds my past, my present, and my future._

_-James_

James folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket just when Kelly came in. It was his turn now. His life was on the line. He would both live and be human again, he would die, or he would stay a vampire. He didn't like not knowing…but he was getting used to it. So he got up and followed her out confidently, ready to face what was to come.

**A/N:** Ok…I know this was a weird way to end it…but I like it. Next chapter is based off the ending of the Vampire Diaries Season 2 episode 8. Are the boys alright? What will happen to Cargan and Kames? Or will there be no Kames at all? Find out…

**SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

James stared at Kendall with tear filled eyes and spoke with a hoarse voice. "I love you, Kendall. And it is because I love you…that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this." He gulped and stroked Kendall's shocked face. "I don't deserve you…but Jo does."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **As you have already guessed, James lives. And so does Kendall. Well…too bad! Here's the story. Possible last chapter.

Chapter 6:

James woke up, his head hurting and his body sore. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't. He was strapped. Strapped down…to something. He struggled harder, trying to tear the joints with his vampire strength. The problem? It was working. He heard his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled and panicked. Wait…his heart? His eyes widened as he struggled harder. But then he felt a pain in his arm and he fell back onto the surface, falling into unconsciousness.

He woke again, and this time he was calmer. He could feel another presence by his bed. He could feel his heart beating steadily. Then he realized something. He wasn't immortal anymore. He was human. But then what was with his heightened senses? He was stronger and faster now…and he might even still have his compelling. He could hear Gustavo and Kelly conversing a few rooms down and he could hear Logan and Kendall worrying outside the room.

He sat up, this time no restraints holding him down. He looked around and saw a normal Carlos sleeping in the bed by his. He looked at the room. It was plain and simple, like all the crap in the office before had been removed and beds had been placed in it. He got up, wobbled a bit, before walking to the door and opening it. There in the lobby was Kendall and Logan; Kendall pacing and Logan wringing his hands together. Logan was the first to notice him.

"Oh my Gosh!" he yelled as he got up and ran towards the pretty boy. He hugged him close and said, "When you woke up…you freaked out…and same with Carlos. I hope he wakes up soon." Logan cried.

"Me too…me too…" said James, smiling a sad smile.

Then Logan let go of him and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. He left and now it was just James and Kendall. James walked over to Kendall and hugged him tightly. He felt Kendall brake down and start crying into James' shoulder, mumbling something about how glad he was that James was alive and well. But then James pulled back and said, "We can't be like this."

"What?" Kendall asked, pulling back.

James stared at Kendall with tear filled eyes and spoke with a hoarse voice. "I love you, Kendall. And it is because I love you…that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this." He gulped and stroked Kendall's shocked face. "I don't deserve you…but Jo does."

"What? I don't want to forget us! I love you, James! If anyone doesn't deserve the other, it's me! I don't deserve you! But please…don't…make me forget…I love you too much," Kendall said, tears streaming down his face.

James was taken aback. He had thought that it would be better for Kendall to forget everything romantic between them. But he smiled and said, "Ok. I love you, too. So, so much. Too much for my own good."

Kendall smiled and kissed James with a passion he had never felt before. James pulled back and kissed his forehead before sitting down and pulling Kendall into his lap as Logan walked into the room. Logan smiled and sat down across from them. But then Carlos came out of the room.

"Carlos!" Logan screamed, getting up and running to his boyfriend.

"Logan!" Carlos screamed back, grinning. They shared a sweet kiss before coming over to sit across from Kendall and James. "Where's Gustavo?" Carlos asked.

"Down the hall talking to Kelly. He'll be walking in in three, two, and one." James said, just as Gustavo came in.

"Wow. Your senses were heightened?" Logan asked.

"And I think I can still compel people." James said.

"Yeah. Carlos will freak out during a full moon…but that's not too bad. Logan, your features will blur from time to time…but that's all. Kendall, you still have hyper-aware senses. James can still compel and has heightened senses…but that's it. So…you're not fully normal…but as close as I could get you." Gustavo said.

The boys nodded and left the room. But James stayed behind.

"Thanks." He said.

Gustavo quirked an eyebrow at him. "For what?"

"Everything." James smiled before leaving the room, caching up to Kendall and grabbing his hand. The boys got back to their apartments and just decided to watch movies the rest of the day because they were so worn.

"What are we watching first?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged as did Logan, but Carlos said "Grown-Ups. That was hilarious. You guys need to see it."

"Ok." Kendall said as he stuck the movie in. He cuddled close to James' warm body as Logan and Carlos did the same. Throughout the whole movie, the boys were laughing their heads off until they turned to the second movie. They had decided to watch Inception next, since they had it and none of them had seen it. But halfway through, Kendall and James fell asleep, cuddling. Logan and Carlos smiled before getting a camera and snapping a few pictures as some black mail for later.

They left the blonde and the brunette on the couch after they shut the TV off. They went off to bed. Falling asleep in their room.

But on the couch, James laid down on his side with Kendall in front of him. He hugged Kendall close to him and whispered into the blonde's ear "I love you."

"I love you, too." Whispered back Kendall.

"Night." James said, kissing the top of Kendall's head.

"Night."

**A/N: **Sorry it was short…but I thought it was cute. I think the next chapter will be the last chapter. Any ideas for what I should do? I'm outta ideas…Review and tell me what you think should happen next!

Oh! And I have a poll on my profile for a Vampire Diaries Story about Damon/Elena. Vote on it please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Ok, I got an amazing review from Fairydoll and they recommended the most amazing idea! This is not the last chapter! This story is going to be longer! So…here you go! Thank you, Fairydoll!**

Chapter 7:

James awoke the next morning with a familiar burning in his throat. He noticed his arms around a certain blonde, who was lying against him on the couch. James quickly woke the blonde and got off the couch, away from Kendall. His throat was burning even more now that Kendall's scent had reached his nose and one more moment by Kendall might make him lose it. Kendall sat up on the couch groggily and looked at James in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, getting up and walking over to James. James tried to back up but was met with a wall. He covered his nose with his hand and shook his head at Kendall. "What's wrong, James?" Kendall asked more urgently.

James just ran into the kitchen as fast as he could, becoming a blur with his returned vampire powers, opened the freezer and heated up the blood for 30 torturing seconds. By the time James had drank the blood ravishingly, Kendall was behind him, touching his shoulder.

James turned around and looked at Kendall with wide eyes. His mouth was now covered with blood as his fangs slowly sank back into his gums. He took in a shaky breath as he stood there. Kendall walked up to him and hugged the trembling brunette.

"Why am I a vampire again? I thought…I thought that it was all over…" James said.

Kendall kissed James' shoulder and replied, "I don't know. But if you're a vampire, then Carlos, Logan, and I probably have our powers back, too."

James nodded and hugged Kendall. He then looked up and his eyes widened as he froze. There standing in the doorway was a shocked Ms. Knight, who was staring at James' blood covered mouth and the empty blood bag on the counter. "Ms. Knight, it's not what it looks like…" James trailed off.

"Well to me it looks like you just drank blood and you and Kendall are more than friends." Ms. Knight said with a pointed look and put her hands on her hips.

"Then it's exactly what it looks like…" James mumbled.

"Looks like we have a lot to tell you…" Kendall spoke, taking his mom into the living room and sitting her down while James got Logan and Carlos and sat them down also.

"Ok. Long story short, one day we found we all had powers. James was a vampire, I got super powers, Carlos was a werewolf, and Logan was a shape shifter. Gustavo tried to get us back to normal but this morning James woke up and he was hungry…" Kendall continued.

"Point is we became these mythological creatures, changed back to human, then changed right back into the myths. I feel like a character from an overdramatic book or something." James mumbled.

Carlos laughed and said, "Right with you there."

Logan, though, was pale. He looked at everyone and said, "We're…not normal anymore?"

James and Kendall nodded and looked at Ms. Knight who was smiling. "That's ok. Just…try to keep your relationships on the down-low…ok?"

Kendall was shocked but nodded his head as Katie barged into the room and declared, "I knew it!"

Ms. Knight shook her head and stood up. "We're going on a girl's trip to Minnesota for a week. Please don't break anything. Don't want Bitters kicking us out."

The boys nodded uneasily as Ms. Knight retrieved two bags from her and Katie's shared room. She then walked out the door with Katie at her heels begging her if she could stay and watch Kendall suffer through this. Kendall called back out after her, "Love you, too!" sarcastically as he shut the door. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know! Maybe we should talk to Gustavo about it?" Logan asked.

"But what if he can't change us back? Then we'll be stuck like this forever!" Carlos cried.

"Technically only you and I will be stuck like this forever…they'll die off like other mortals." James muttered.

Carlos yelled in frustration as he kicked at the floor. When he looked up, the other boys noticed that his features were becoming wolf-like.

"Carlos! Control yourself! You're turning! Strong emotions like anger trigger this! Think about…last night! Snuggling and kissing…" Logan trialed off, gripping Carlos' shoulders.

Carlos immediately turned back to normal and hugged Logan tightly, mumbling sorry a few times while Logan consoled him.

Kendall bit his lip and walked over to the door. "We should try to go and fix this again. It looks like Carlos' werewolf problem's getting worse."

Logan nodded and helped Carlos up while James just stood there. He quickly dashed over to Kendall and kissed the boy before shutting the door and dragging Kendall back inside the apartment.

"What the hell, James?" Kendall asked.

"We need a plan. And personally, I don't think we should go to Gustavo first." James said.

"And what do you suppose we do then?" Logan asked.

"I think we should break into Gustavo's 'Lab' and test ourselves…see if we have really changed back or if this is a temporary thing. Then, once we find out, Logan should…do sciency stuff and try to find a 'cure'." James finished.

Logan bit his lip but slowly nodded, seeing the brunettes point. Kendall shrugged his shoulders along with Carlos, not really caring about what happened next.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" James said as he walked to the door.

"Wait!" Logan stopped. "How are we going to get in the 'lab'?"

James turned around. "Oh. Well, it's easy, really…You shape shift into Gustavo and Carlos puts on a Kelly disguise and go in the main entrance to find the lab. Kendall and I, on the other hand, will be waiting on the rooftop by a grate. When we get the call-or I could read your minds…I don't care-Kendall and I will just hop in and find you."

Logan laughed and shook his head. "Too bad those grates are way too small for you."

"How do you know? Have you ever been up there?" Kendall asked. Upon seeing Logan's guilty face he replied, "That's what I thought."

"Well have you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. We have." James answered.

"Oh."

"Come on! Let's go already!" James yelled, impatiently running to the door.

"Why be in such a rush? We have forever." Carlos smirked.

"Not funny," was all Logan stated before the boys made it out the door.

**A/N: Woo! I finished! Yay! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Why Hello there! OMG! This story has like 32 reviews right now. This is my most popular story! I am SO happy! Thank you all so much! You inspired me to continue this story! Thank you to everybody!**

Chapter 8:

James couldn't help but laugh at Carlos. Carlos was in a blue ruffle blouse and was wearing a slimming black skirt. He was wearing a bra (under the shirt) that was stuffed with tissues and was forced to wear stockings, heels, and a wig. But James had to admit, he looked like Kelly. Logan, on the other hand, looked exactly like Gustavo…except for his soft, timid voice. Logan was positively nervous. So to get him to calm down, James came up with a pep-talk. Usually Kendall was the one to do this, but he was off on the roof using his magic powers to get the grate off its hole. From what James had heard in Kendall's mind, it wasn't going too well.

"Logan, you know how Gustavo sometimes bagged on you and you imitated him behind his back? Imagine you're doing that. Make him a total ass in front of the guards if you want…just try doing that. Be mean to some of the people in there or even us if it'll help you get into character." James whispered.

Logan looked up at him and with Gustavo's face, James couldn't help but snicker. Logan frowned, but then barked at James to stop his laughing. James immediately straightened, it becoming a habit with Gustavo's voice, and Logan burst out laughing Gustavo's laugh.

"That…was hilarious! You should have seen your face!" He wheezed out.

James rolled his eyes and shoved the two towards the front door. "I'll be checking in on your thoughts periodically. I am going up to help Kendall, because he's having a lot of trouble. And can you at least try to keep your dirty thoughts out of your head today?"

Carlos laughed and pulled a madly blushing Logan behind him as they walked to the front door of Roque Records. James walked into the alley on the side of the building and jumped with all his strength, flying up the side of the building. He came up a bit short, though, having to frantically grab at the ledge below the roof. He quickly calmed down and hauled himself up, seeing Kendall laughing.

"What?" James asked irritably.

"Your face…frantically grabbing…too short…hilarious…" was all Kendall could get out.

James shook his head and walked over to the grate, which was slightly melted and burned around the edges. James just looked at Kendall and rolled his eyes. "I thought you were smarter than that. You just made it harder. But…hold on."

Kendall watched him as the pretty boy went up to the grate, touching it. The blonde was mesmerized at James actions. He was watching the pretty boy pull hard at the grate, the still hot metal burning his flesh. James ripped the grate off and flung it to the side, hissing as he shook his hands in the air. But Kendall was surprised when it didn't heal fully. He came over to James and took the boy's hands, putting his own over them. He then watched with awe as a blue light erupted from his hands and James' burnt flesh healed. James visibly relaxed and leaned against the blonde, tired already.

"Tired already? But it's just the beginning!" Kendall teased.

James bit his lip and looked away. "I…I forgot more blood…and I'm still hungry…so I'm not at my strongest."

"You're not at your strongest? But you just ripped a burning hot grate off!" Kendall exclaimed.

James laughed and shook his head, replying "I know. I am pretty strong. I'm just not at my strongest right now. I'll feed later…probably on some unsuspecting worker here.""

"No! Um…you can bite me…if you want…" Kendall muttered, knowing James heard him.

"What?"

"Bite me." Kendall smirked.

"You sure?" James asked, looking Kendall in the eyes.

"Positive." Kendall replied, kissing James.

James shook his head and smiled at Kendall's actions. Of course the blonde would act this way. James then whispered something in the blonde's ear, smiling at the blonde's reaction. Kendall then smiled and mumbled, "I love you, too," against James' lips. They shared a sweet kiss before James pulled back, staring intently into the blonde's eyes. He brought his hand up from the short boy's waist and stroked the pad of his thumb over Kendall's lips. Kendall shivered at the touch and smiled softly at James, whose expression was serious and unreadable. James licked his lips and brought his face down to Kendall's neck. He licked one spot before gently sucking, successfully creating a hickey on the blonde's neck. He then slipped his fangs out onto the same spot, breaking skin and sucking gently on the flowing blood.

Kendall gasped as James continued. The taller boy stopped after he was full, about a fourth of the way throough the blonde's blood. Kendall wobbled a bit before falling into James's waiting arms. James held him up as he rested. He never knew being the food supply could be so tiring.

James had adopted a glazed face, though. Kendall watched James' features change and take form of a reoccuring emotion: worry.

"What's wrong?" Kendall mumbled, still getting a little dizzy when he moved too fast.

"Logan and Carlos are…having troubles. Yeah…that's a good way to put it." James muttered to himself.

"What type of troubles? I've seen a lot of things, James. Don't keep me in the dark." Kendall said, glaring as he stood, his strength regained.

"They got through and were in his office when they started naking out, still in…costume. Someone walked in on them. We gotta move quick, though. They got the guy and need me to compell him to forget unless you want the whole building to think Gustavo and Kelly are dating." James finished.

Kendall nodded and said, "Kelly's too good for Gustavo."

James just shrugged and said to the blonde, "We need to go right now. You okay following me?"

Kendall nodded and watched as James slipped into the chute and gracefully made his way down. The blonde closely followed and slid down, head first like James. He came up fast on James and ended up ramming into the brunette. "What the hell?" whispered James.

"I didn't know you would be RIGHT there." Kendall whispered back angrily.

"Well, hold on. I gotta push the grate out." James said, trying hard to push it to no avail.

Kendall rolled his eyes and climbed on top of James. He was surprised that the chute was big enough for him to do that. But he snaked his arms around James; head and laid his body on top of James'. He then smiled as his hands lit up blue and the grate flew off and flew across the room.

Kendall smirked and ground his hips down against James', purposefully arousing the brunette as punishment for his cockiness. Kendall shoved James out and quickly fell out, too. He saw the slight bulge in James' pants and smirked at the glare James sent him. He mouthed 'later' to the taller boy before nodding toward the three shocked people at the other side of the room. "Guess you don't have to do all the work…but this is your specialty…not mine."

James just rolled his eyes and glared at the blode, the bulge a little more pronounced. But he hid it well, considering they all had a major task at hand. But just before James walked over to the freaked out human, he whispered huskily into Kendall's ear, "Payback's a bitch. Just warning ya." And then he walked over to the cowering human with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

Kendall bit his lip, imagining what James was going to do to him, and upon feeling his length harden a bit, he rushed over and emersed himself into the current conversation.

**A/N:**** Wow. I really like this chapter. I kinda did it more from Kendall's point of view. I don't see a lot of Kames stories where it's in Kendall's POV…mostly James. But I hope you like this chapter! I loved it! Especially the chute scene where Kendall teased James…Mwahaha. Let's see what Kendall's payback is gonna be…Here's a sneak peak!**

_Kendall gasped as he was shoved against the wall. James immediately attacked Kendall's lips with his own and shimmied a knee between Kendall's legs, rubbing it shamelessly against the blonde's growing bulge._

_ "Do you like this?" James huskily asked, removing his knee and thrusting his hips against the blonde's._

_ "Yes!" Kendall cried, pleasure rolling through him as their clothed members rubbed against each other, creating delicious friction between the two. "God, James. I love you…so freaking much."_

_ "Love. You. Too." James grunted as Kendall rolled his hips agianst James' again._

**I hope it sounds good so far! REVIEW please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Got an awesome idea from Man-Suz-She. Thank you! Hahaha. I'm gonna use it! But they're not doing IT this chapter in Roque Records. No…They're going to be in a more suitable place later on. But they ARE going to do something. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 9: (My longest, most popular story. I'm so thankful of you guys. Thank you.)

"How long has this guy been sitting here?" James asked.

"Um…about seven minutes. Why?" Carlos answered.

"That's all I need to know." James replied as he squatted in front of the kid. He only looked to be nineteen, with black hair and blue eyes. But James just stared into his eyes and said, "You will not remember the last eight minutes. You will go back to what you were doing before you saw Gustavo and Kelly. You won't remember any of this. Got it?"

The kid nodded and his eyes dilated as he sat there dazed. James, using his vampire speed, quickly untied him and shoved him into the hall and shut the door fast. He then walked over to the other guys and said, "Nice going, smart ones."

"It wasn't our fault!" Carlos defended.

"Uh…yeah, it was." Kendall said. Carlos made a face to Kendall before turning around and walked over to the nearest computer. He sat down and immediately started typing.

"Carlos! What are you doing?" James yelled from his position by the door.

"He's a whiz on the computer, James. Chill, why don't ya?" Logan said, sitting down by Carlos.

"Usually I'm the one telling you that." James muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. Kendall smiled and shook his head, coming over to stand by Logan and Carlos, watching them as they searched through Gustavo's files.

"Got anything I could do?" Kendall whispered to Logan.

Logan looked up and looked around. "Um…Oh! You know how to draw blood samples, right?"

"Uh…"

"Just take four needles, clean them, then go around between us and take about half the tube of each of our blood. When you're done, James will help you with yours and just call me over." Logan said before turning back to the computer screen.

Kendall nodded and walked to a counter, looking for needles and the tube things doctors used when drawing blood. Once he found them, he went over to Logan first and got his blood. He then got Carlos' and James' (with some resistance. James just didn't like needles) before heading back over to Logan. But first he looked at the labeled tubes of blood. Logan's was a blood red, but had white specks throughout it. Carlos' was a red…but it was also brown. His was an orange red that glowed a little bit. James' was a deep red, darker than most people's blood. Kendall looked up then, snapping back to realty, and tapped Logan's shoulder.

"Get it? Good. Now let's see…ah! There's the microscope!" And with that, Logan scooped up the tubes and started setting up the blood samples on the glass plate/cards. Kendall, meanwhile, had sat down by Carlos and was watching him scan through files.

"Find anything interesting?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shrugged and replied, "Not really. He does has a bunch of files on squirrels, though."

"Did you check them out?" Kendall asked.

"No. I didn't think they would be that important." Carlos answered.

"Check them out. He might have something important in there." Kendall said, scanning quickly through one of the files. It was about an experiment where Gustavo tested to see if implanting a chip into the squirrels brain changed its ways. Turns out it was a vampire chip, and it made the squirrel hungry for blood. But then, at the end, it said that once the chip was removed, it went back to being a normal squirrel. It was in cage 3.

Kendall went to the other side of the room, wide-eyed and an idea forming in his brain. He was sure that it was Gustavo who did this, but had tested on squirrels before he tested on them. What he didn't know was that the powers returned after the chip was removed.

The blonde made it to the cages and saw the most horrifying sight. Inside where dead squirrels, but what surprised him most was the lack of smell and, well, the squirrels. In cage 1 was an overly hairy squirrel, with teeth like a dog and claws. The werewolf gene. In cage 2, was a normal squirrel, except for the fact that the body kept shifting into other small animals before going back to its own form. The shape-shifter gene. In cage 3 was the squirrel with pale, bloody fur and pointed teeth. The vampire gene. And last, cage 4. Inside was a normal squirrel, but it glowed on occasion. Mostly in the dark.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and got a sheet/blanket from a counter and brought it over. He then hung it up on the cages, smiling at his work. But then he saw a faint glow come from cage 4. He sneaked under the sheet/blanket and saw the squirrel with his powers glowing. Like, 'Oh! I'm a Glow-Stick!' glowing. He ran from under the blanket and looked around again. The room was nice and bright. He wasn't glowing under the blanket. Everything was going to be okay.

Carlos, though, was staring wide-eyed at the computer. "So…he tested poor animals first then us? Did he know about the powers coming back?"

"Uh…he tested squirrels, Carlos. There are too many squirrels in the world to begin with. And no, he did not know. I think he just went off and tested us before checking the after effects. They all died of starvation." Kendall replied. "But…they're changed. They have the powers we have…"

Carlos gulped and stared back at the computer. James was paler than usual, and Logan was nervously checking the slides again. Logan looked up and exclaimed, "I don't think we can change back!"

"What?" James yelled from the door.

"This stuff is risky business…I'm not sure if I know how to change us back…" Logan replied, looking down. "This stuff is implanted in our cells and genes. If there isn't a way to get it out…then I don't know what we will do. I can try to make up some specific cell/whatever-gene-thing-you-got separator…but if that doesn't work, we need to go to Gustavo." Logan finished while looking at the slides.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! I'm going to be immortal forever and ever and all I'll have is Carlos and oh my God! Ah!" By now James was pacing in front of the door.

"James, calm down. We're gonna get out of this! I just know it!" Kendall said.

"How do you know, Kendall? Huh?" Upon seeing Kendall's guilty look James yelled, "You don't! You always say you do but this time you DON'T! Face it, Kendall; we'll probably be like this forever!"

Kendall's lip was quivering as he shoved past James and into the hallway, running as fast as he could away from the vampire. James bit his lip and looked down. He was just so tired of the blonde always saying that. Always being so positive about the situation. James was always the negative one in the group. Carlos was unrealistically positive, Kendall logically positive, Logan logically realistic, and James was just negative. He was always a pessimist ever since his dad had started beating him. It was just so natural…he had to take a big mental effort to be positive at most times. Then James looked up and saw Logan shaking his head and Carlos sending a glare, saying silently _you better go apologize or your ass is mine._

James quickly exited the room and followed the blonde's scent, following it until he reached a closet. He opened the door and walked into the dark room and shut the door, his eyes adjusting to his night-vision. But then he saw a glow and he realized he probably didn't need to use his night-vision. But it was his eyes' decision and they wanted to use night-vision.

That was when James realized the glow was Kendall. Kendall's skin, wherever it showed, glowed a pretty blue green…_Just like a glow stick!_ James thought. He shook his head and walked over to the blonde, who was crying a bit.

"Go away." Kendall muttered angrily at James.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not a positive person and it's hard to be upbeat on everything when most of your childhood was destroyed. I don't know how you do it…but the point it I'm sorry. Ok? I didn't mean what I said. I was just being an asshole who has no soul. Can you forgive me?" James said as he hugged the blonde.

Kendall hugged back and said, "Fine. But I'm not in a happy mood anymore and I'm a freaking glow stick!"

"I think you look good as a glow stick…" James trailed off.

"What?"

That's all Kendall managed before James started fervently kissing him. Somehow, the boys ended up standing up (probably to take their shirts off or something) when James pushed Kendall back. Kendall gasped as he was shoved against the wall behind him. James immediately attacked Kendall's lips with his own and shimmied a knee between Kendall's legs, rubbing it shamelessly against the blonde's growing bulge.

"Do you like this?" James huskily asked, removing his knee and thrusting his hips against the blonde's.

"Yes!" Kendall cried, pleasure rolling through him as their clothed members rubbed against each other, creating delicious friction between the two. "God, James. I love you…so freaking much."

"Love. You. Too." James grunted as Kendall rolled his hips agianst James' again.

James went down Kendall's body, stopping when the clothed bulge of his boyfriend was staring straight in his face. He unbuttoned the blonde's jeans before yanking it and the boxers down to the floor. He saw a bead a precum roll down the erection before he took it all in his mouth, giving occasional sucks and prods with his tongue.

Kendall gasped and moaned, writhing in pleasure as James did so many unmentionable things to him. He came in the brunette's mouth and slumped against the wall behind him, exerted from his orgasm. James pulled his pants and boxers up before pressing a light kiss to the blonde's cheek, which was glowing even more now.

"You gave me my own problem, so I'm off to the bathroom. You should head back to Logan and Carlos…help them out." James said.

"Ok…" Kendall said. Kendall then grabbed James' arm as the brunette was leaving and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Thanks."

"No problem." James smirked before walking off.

Kendall sighed as he fixed himself up and walked out of the closet. God…he loved James…so. Fucking. Much.

**A/N:**** Chapter nine is DONE! Chapter ten will be up…I hope…soon. I haven't started yet though. Bleh. But I'm happy. March 23 is my birthday. I'll probably post on that day or something saying how I'm happy or whatever. You'd be surprised at my age. You wouldn't expect a person my age to be writing such mature themes and describing them. Well, let me know how I did! Thank you for making me happy! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Ok, thank you everybody for reviewing! I have some nice ideas from Man-Suz-She. So thank you! Review please! Oh…I just turned 14 on Wednesday! I'm really happy. Sorry for the lack of updating this week…I was in DC and had no computer! Warnings for this chapter…LEMON!**

Chapter 10: (My longest story…yet)

When James got back to the lab after he dealt with his…problem…he came across Logan and Kendall arguing while Carlos searched the computer some more. James was astonished to find _Kendall_ and_ Logan_ arguing. Usually it was Carlos and Logan. But he shrugged it off and sat by Carlos.

"How's it coming so far?" he asked.

"It's ok…I haven't found much else, though," he replied.

"Look in his history for recently searched things. That might give us some clues…" James trailed off.

Carlos looked at James with wide eyes and exclaimed "That's a really good idea! I wonder why I didn't think of that…"

James laughed as Carlos got back to work on the computer. He looked back at Kendall and Logan arguing and turned to Carlos again. "What the hell are they arguing about?"

"About what we're going to do about this situation…and who's the better boyfriend." Carlos answered.

"Really? Typical. I'm not going to get into that because no one's going to win that argument. Wait! Carlos, stop! What that?" James frantically gestured to the screen.

Carlos' eyes widened as he clicked the link James had noticed. He watched in shock as a window came up displaying a website about genetic alters on humans and whatnot. He scrolled through it some more but stopped and shushed Logan and Kendall. They immediately quieted as James and Carlos listened intently, hearing the sounds of Gustavo's voice and Kelly's clicking heels at the entrance of the building. James' eyes widened as he used his speed to clear all the evidence of being there, including shutting down the computer after writing the website's URL down. And that happened in the matter of 30 seconds. He then threw Logan and Carlos up into the grate before climbing in himself. He grabbed Kendall and hauled him up and held the gate closed while Kendall fused it back to the wall. The two then climbed back up to the roof and met Logan and Carlos up there.

"We should really go now…so Gustavo doesn't catch us…" Logan said. Everybody nodded and head over to the side of the building. Logan and Kendall headed for the ladder, but James and Carlos stayed still, looking at each other with mysterious grins.

"What are you guys going to do? Jump off the building?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Carlos yelled before jumping off, James following close behind. They both landed on their feet, but successfully cracked the sidewalk and made a little crater.

Logan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's stupidity before taking Carlos' hand and walking towards the Palm Woods. James took Kendall's hand and ran to catch up with the other two. Once home, they quickly had dinner and went off to bed, for they were all exhausted…except for Kendall.

Kendall had planned his payback for James and was ready to make his plan go into action. As soon as the others were asleep, he crawled on top of James and started kissing the sleeping boy's throat. James awoke quickly, moaning and writhing in pleasure as Kendall's cock poked his leg. He worked his knee between the blonde's legs, quickly becoming the dominant one as he flipped them. Now he was on top with Kendall on the bottom. He crashed their lips together in a searing kiss and proceeded to lick at Kendall's lips. Kendall, ever being the stubborn one, did not grant his boyfriend access and instead massaged James' bulge with the hand that wasn't gripping James' shoulders. James quickly gasped at the feel of Kendall's hand, but soon got over it and started kissing the blonde again.

He jutted their hips together, and Kendall moaned as their erections brushed. James pushed his tongue in the blonde's mouth, mapping out all the sensitive spots and provoking a small battle for dominance. He won quickly and pulled Kendall's shirt off and his own, both moaning when their bare skin touched. Kendall buried his hands in James' hair, surprised when James didn't object. The two were engaged in a passionate kiss again when he felt James' fangs pop out. James didn't bite him, but instead pulled down Kendall's and his pants, leaving the two in only their boxers. Those were quickly discarded before James got the lube out and prepared Kendall. Once done, he quickly entered the blonde, kissing away the tears that sprang into Kendall's eyes. When he got the go-ahead, though, he proceeded to pound into the quivering blonde. The two shared another kiss, and for James it was too much. He could smell Kendall so clearly now, and all he wanted was more.

James bit into Kendall lip, sucking the blood that came out. Kendall was too busy to notice, as he was reaching his climax right then and there. Only seconds after Kendall did James reach his climax, sporadically thrusting into the blonde and working them through their orgasm. Once finished, James let go of Kendall's now healed lip and collapsed onto of the blonde, still buried inside and panting. After resting a bit, he pulled out and Kendall whimpered at the loss, but sighed when he felt James pull him onto his chest under the covers of the bed. The two quickly fell asleep, happy to have made love.

Carlos, on the other hand, was anxiously looking out the window at the dark sky. Tonight was supposed to be a full moon, and he was worried as ever. Logan was already asleep, James and Kendall had just finished doing…_it_…and he had no one to run to. Carlos ran out of the apartment and to the Palm Woods Park just in time to start changing. He collapsed to the ground in pain, feeling his bone structure change and move. Ten minutes later, he stood up on all fours, fully aware of everything around him. He ran into the forest, much faster in his wolf form than he was as a human, and continued on until he heard a bang, signifying a hunter. He stopped and stayed still, hidden behind a rock formation, hoping that the hunter would leave him be. But his wish was not granted, for he heard another bang and felt the pain erupt in his shoulder. He saw the hunter come near and let his instincts take over. In a second the hunter was weaponless and on the forest floor, scared out of his mind. Carlos left him like that and ran off again, but this time closer to the Palm Woods Park. He collapsed in a little clearing and changed back to his human form, luckily still wearing clothes, and just blacked out hoping someone would find his before he bled to death.

**A/N:** Tada! It's is fin! Well, this chapter is anyway. I hope this is good enough to make up for my absence! A smutty Kames Lemon and a tragic happening to Carlos! That would cheer me up! :D REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **** Aww such lovely reviews…THANK YOU! I hope this will be okay…**

Chapter 11: (Oh my Gosh this is long…)

There was Carlos, cold, limp, and pale, lying on the living room floor. If anyone walked in, they would think that they were murderers. Kendall was holding a gun, a shot-gun, for safety purposes. Logan was pacing the room with a guilty look on his face, and James was feeling up the body. In truth, he was using his powers to search for the bullet, but had no luck yet. He was suspecting the werewolf genes were preventing him. But when he put his hand on Carlos' chest, right side, he felt something. And all the sudden, the bullet was sticking to him like he was a magnet and Carlos was now bullet-less. He knew Carlos would wake up in a few hours, so he was going to tell the other two boys. But when he stood up, there was Kendall, holding the shot-gun towards his heart with narrowed eyes. James felt his almost lifeless heart race and his breath catch in his throat as he watched Kendall click off the safety lever.

He swallowed thickly and looked to his right, where Logan was standing with his eyes open wide and mouth ajar. He glanced quickly from Kendall to James before putting his hands up and taking a step towards Kendall. "Now, Kendall…" but Kendall's answer was turning the gun towards Logan.

"Shut it. I want to try something." And then he turned the gun towards James and narrowed his eyes even more. "If you're a vampire, then you shouldn't die from a bullet…right?"

James nodded.

"You would only die if it was wood and it went straight through your heart. Am I correct?" Kendall asked.

James nodded slowly.

"Silver?"

James shrugged his shoulders.

"It would only hurt you for a little bit…but you would heal, right?" Kendall looked unsure now.

James shrugged again, not taking his eyes off Kendall's face and his gun. He was trying to peak into Kendall's mind, but he could feel the blonde pushing him out.

"Stop it, James. I need to see something." Kendall broke James' train of thought.

"See what?" Logan asked.

"See what will happen if James gets shot through the heart." And then he pulled the trigger.

James saw a brief flash of Logan screaming his name, of Kendall standing stock still, and of the bullet flying towards him. He felt frozen with shock, his limbs stuck in molasses, and his mind numb with pain. How could Kendall do this? How could he just shoot James without a second thought?

Then he felt the bullet, straight his heart as predicted. He felt himself double over and grasp his chest, the pain too much to handle. He could feel his heart slowly stopping, slowly losing its already slow rhythm. He was having a hard time breathing, and the pain was beyond excruciating. He could feel himself slipping into the hands of death, or at least the depths of sleep, and finally gave up and sunk into blackness.

Logan, on the other hand, was staring at Kendall in disbelief, shock, and anger. What the hell was wrong with Kendall? What the hell possessed him to do such a thing? And then he was punching Kendall, yelling at him for being stupid. And Kendall was yelling back, yelling at him that it had to be done. Then, he was off to James' body, cold and lifeless on the floor. He checked James' pulse, and found nothing. Not even his previous slow heartbeat. He checked James for breathing, and felt no breath blow against his ear. His eyes widened as he realized something. _James was truly dead this time._

_ Dead._

The world rang coldly throughout his brain as he rushed over to Carlos. Thank God he was still breathing and living. And by the looks of it, he was also waking up.

"What…what happened?"

And as Logan explained everything, Carlos' eyes grew darker. He looked at Kendall and asked, with a voice as deadly calm as the calmness before a storm, "Why did you do that?"

Kendall swallowed and looked away and replied, "I don't know. Something just came over me…something told me it had to be done. That James was too dangerous and…and that he wouldn't die…but look at him…I'm a murderer…I killed my own boyfriend…" and that's when Kendall broke down sobbing.

Logan went over to the blonde and consoled him while Carlos lifted James onto the couch, laying him down as gently as he could and putting a blanket over him, just in case he would wake up later. But he wasn't so sure…he didn't know how vampires worked. No one here did. And so all they could do about James was hope for the best.

So there lay James, on the couch, under a blanket, his heart no longer was beating, his lungs no longer filling with oxygen, his eyes closed and his skin paler than usual. And to think that Kendall, his very own boyfriend, had done this…

**A/N:**** DUN DUN DUNNN! Drama-rama to the max! James is dead? Carlos is alive? Kendall killed James? Logan is silently freaking? James is dead? I had to add this…I don't know exactly why I wanted James to die…but he did. REVIEW and tell me what you think will happen…Truth is James is dead…but he's a vampire…wearing his ring…*hint hint* Sorry for the shortness but I didn't want this chapter long! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** You guys are killing me (in a good way). 58 reviews? I love you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! So, here's chapter 12…drama time… :) Mwahahahaha!**

Chapter 12:

James woke with a gasp; his hands going immediately to his chest to make sure he was alive. He felt every breath he took, felt the loneliness of the house, felt no heartbeat. _Great…now I'm _really_ dead this time…_James thought as he sat up. Why had Kendall shot him? Well, they were indeed boyfriends and James did have a right to ask why his boyfriend killed him. But then James was too preoccupied with the burn in his throat and the points of his teeth. He was hungry, and this time no bottled blood could feed his hunger.

And so he got up, pushing the blankets off of him and stepping around the three sleeping bodies on the floor and ran to the door, opening it with vampire stealth. It shut silently behind him as he ran down the corridor and out into LA. He needed blood…and he needed it _now_.

He felt his vampire side come out, this time more prominent than before since his human self was, well, kinda dead. He felt his fangs protrude and the burn increase, his feelings being shut down and his body going numb. The only thing on his mind now was blood.

He ripped through the streets, passing by people as a gust of wind. And that's when he found the club, full of warm, drunk bodies with no lives. As he walked in, flashing his ID **(Yeah…he has one)** he immediately went to a healthy, slut of a girl, dancing in a dress that barely covered anything. James found himself flirting with her, charming her, until she was walking outside with him and talking mindlessly. It was there, in an alleyway, that he grabbed her harshly and bit her neck, sucking the blood from her now limp body. Once finished, he snapped her neck, watching his bite marks heal. He smirked as he walked away, ready to take on more helpless humans, no guilt now invading his mind. He was no longer human, he was vampire.

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, on the other hand, had just woken up. Only Logan, the most observant in the group (Nest to James), noticed that the pretty boy was indeed gone.

"He's alive!" Carlos gasped, being overly dramatic.

"So? Doesn't mean a thing because he's _gone_!" Kendall whispered/yelled at Carlos.

"It means you didn't kill him, Kendall! That he's still alive! That's _good_." Logan explained, frowning at the guilty expression on Kendall's face. "Hey…someone might have possessed you. You don't even know what really happened. It's gonna be alright, okay? We just need to find James…" Logan continued.

"Well, if I were a vampire, where would I be?" Carlos asked, stroking his chin.

"Out and about looking for blood." Kendall replied, walking to the door. And that's where they found James…all they had to do was follow the trail of dead bodies in alleyways.

"James!" Kendall yelled, seeing James walking in the park under the moonlight. The trio watched as James turned around slowly, eye balling them before turning back around. "James! Come here, now!" Kendall yelled at him, flicking his hand out and watching James gasp and fly to where the three waited. "What's up with you?"

"Get off of me." James growled out, clenching his teeth.

"What?" Logan asked, freezing up in his spot.

"Let me go or I'll kill you." James growled again.

"We're not letting you go, James…" Carlos spoke, his eyes flashing their werewolf color.

That's when Kendall saw James' eyes in the light. They were cold, lifeless, and_ angry_. "Guys…he's not James…"

"What? What the hell you talking 'bout, Kendall, at a time like this?" Logan muttered.

"He's James…but not James…" Kendall mumbled on.

"What do you mean, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He's not human anymore." Carlos muttered before becoming a werewolf, pushing Kendall and Logan out of the way and circling around James.

"So…found out, huh? What are you gonna do? Kill me like I just killed all those humans? You can't beat me, Carlos," he spat out. "I'm gonna win, like always." James flashed his fangs, smiling sadistically.

"James…" Logan started, but was cut off when James lunged at Carlos, fangs out and eyes cold. Logan watched his two best immortal friends start the fight, slicing and biting at each other. Logan knew the myth of a werewolf's bite and a vampire's bite were false, but he couldn't help but cringe when Carlos slashed James' skin and watching the pale flesh heal. Or when James kicked Carlos in the ribs, hearing the bone realign itself within seconds. It tore him apart, watching this happen, until Kendall decided to be stupid.

Kendall found himself running into the fight, grabbing James and pinning him down, yelling for Logan to check Carlos' wellbeing while he tried to calm James down. "James…listen to me. Remember all those nights as a kid, before we came out here, where we would just talk about anything and everything? Remember our first kiss? Our first fight? Any of it?"

"I remember it all, Kendall. Too bad I can't feel anymore." James spat out, trying to get out of Kendall's grip.

"What? Of course you can feel! Just, let your human side back…it's easy. Please, don't become some cold, heartless bastard." Kendall pleaded.

James laughed crazily. "Too bad I'm already one. I have no live heart and I'm cold as hell. Wait…that didn't fit the analogy I was going for…"

Kendall rolled his eyes and gripped James tighter. "Doesn't matter if your hearts beating or not. All that matters is that you can still feel."

"I can't anymore, Kendall. Face it." James spat out again.

"Fine." Kendal spat back before crushing his lips to James', feeling the softness push back harder. They continued their small make-out session until Kendall pulled back, looking James in the eyes and finding so many emotions. Love, anger, hurt, guilt, _pain_.

"Oh my God…what happened?" James whispered, shaking.

"Uh…a lot, James. We'll tell you on the way home." Kendall said, pulling James off the ground and gripping the brunettes hand. And indeed, on the way home, all James could do was feel the guilt of all the pain and death he had caused.

**A/N:**** Fin! Yay! REVIEW and tell me how I did!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **** OMG so many reviews! I love you all so very much! I'll probably write some whole speech for the end of this story that thanks you all for the support! I can't thank you enough! This story was originally supposed to be like 6 chapters long and now look where I am! THIRTEEN CHAPTERS! CRAZY! Thank you all so much! I'll stop blabbing and let you read!**

Chapter 13: (oh my God…)

James found himself pacing the next day, mulling over previous events. Had he really killed all those people? Uh…yeah, it was true. The news report this morning even said so. Even though the silly humans had blamed it on a prison-escapee, it still stated that all those people were dead because of him. He had promised Logan, promised _Kendall_, that he wouldn't commit homicide just for food. He could have avoided all of that…but how? He didn't know.

He hadn't seen the boys all day. Kendall was out shopping with his mom and sister, Logan and Carlos were on a date, and he was stuck in the apartment because his friends didn't trust him. _Pssh…it was a one-time thing…_ James thought. But he knew that it might not be.

He rolled his eyes again and shifted them back to the news report. There, displayed on the television screen, was a blurry picture of him sucking off that drunken girl's blood. But it didn't look like a vampire; it looked like a big feline. This was totally weird, considering he never looked feline. _They must have used Photoshop…_ He nodded to himself. James' ears perked up when he heard footsteps, specifically _Carlos'_ footsteps, enter the hallway. And now, standing in the door, was an angry looking Carlos.

"How could you do that, James?" Carlos spat out.

"Do what? This? One-time thing, dude." James answered.

"One of those people happened to be Stephanie's sister! You killed her! Now Stephanie's distraught and there's nothing I can do about it! She's my friend and what am I supposed to say? 'Sorry! My best-friend who happens to be a vampire went on a blood killing frenzy because his boyfriend shot him!' No! Do you know how awkward and fucked up that sounds?" Carlos yelled.

"Oh my God! What's the big deal?" James complained, throwing himself back on the couch.

"She was my best gal friend! And you killed her sister!" Carlos yelled.

"So what? Her sister shouldn't have been out there being a slut anyway." James shrugged.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Carlos shouted, throwing James off the couch and into a standing position.

"Well, I don't know. Uh, killed by my boyfriend, finding out I killed so many people? The best way to deal with that is to shut off your emotions. Works like a charm." James answered snidely.

Carlos growled and threw a punch to James' face, grunting when his target ducked. The fight continued on between the two, growing harsher and tougher. Carlos was thrown into the dining room table, effectively breaking it. He grabbed one of the posts and got up again, letting James advance on him before plunging the stake into the left side of his chest.

James gasped, holding the stake and trying to pull it out but to no avail. He felt his knees give out, falling to the floor in unbearable pain. He faintly heard the door open, a gasp, a yell, and a frantic shout. He looked up with blurry vision to see Kendall, gently prying his fingers off the wooden piece and replacing them with his own. Kendall pulled harshly, getting the wood out but having to hear James scream in agony. He could hear Logan reprimanding Carlos in the background, but all he could focus on was Kendall, who was gripping his hand.

"Sleep, James. You'll heel faster." Kendall whispered, to which James just nodded and let the blackness overcome his vision.

When he woke, he could feel the bandages around his chest and the undeniable pain by his dead heart. His own breathing was ragged and haggard, coming in pants and gasps. He felt someone move beside him, gripping his hand tightly. James looked over and saw Kendall, looking peaceful as ever as he slept; gripping James' hand like there was no tomorrow. The pretty boy saw the blonde wake, opening his eyes slowly before yawning.

"Morning." Kendall muttered, known for not being a morning person.

"Good morning, Kendall." James whispered, placing a kiss on Kendall's forehead.

Kendall scowled at the wince James produced when he had leaned back down. "How's the wound?"

"Hurts. But it's healing." James said, smiling at Kendall's gentleness.

"Logan said it was below the heart, so you're not gonna die on me." Kendall said, smirking.

James rolled his eyes and winced again. "Still hurts, though."

Kendall bit his lip and asked, "Then can I try something?"

James looked at him questioningly but slowly nodded, watching as Kendall put his hand to James' wound. The blonde's hand lit up blue, and warmed up and pressed lightly onto James' injury. After a few seconds, Kendall pulled back and smiled as he took James' bandages away, revealing a healed chest. James just beamed up at him, smiling and kissing him gently and holding Kendall as the blonde collapsed.

"Thanks…I know how much that tires you." James whispered into Kendall's soft hair.

Kendall just smiled and said, "Dinner's in a few. We should go and eat." At James' nod, the two walked out and sat down at the table, getting their plates of food. Everyone but Carlos and James had a thoroughly cooked stake, covered in what looked like seasoning. James and Carlos had the same thing, but their meat was medium rare and bloody; covered in the same seasoning.

"Mm, Ms. Knight. What did you put on these?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. I got it at the market today. I think it's called Vervain or something." She answered.

James spit his meat out, but it was already too late. He had already swallowed the Vervain. He pushed his chair back and fell over, clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth.

"James! Oh God!" Ms. Knight exclaimed.

James was panting and sweating when he rose again, gripping his stomach still. He was shaking and was paler, but looked alright. "I think…I'm alright… I just… I'm gonna go to bed." And with that, James walked into his and Kendall's shared room, shutting the door and collapsing on the bed, gripping his stomach in pain.

He rolled over and searched under his bed, finding what he was looking for; the whiskey. He drank straight from the bottle, feeling the pain slip away and his hunger fade, too. And after a few sips, he fell asleep.

**A/N:**** YAY! Chapter 13 is finished! REVIEW and tell me how I did!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** OMG! Sooooo many reviews! Hahaha thanks! OMG. I was watching the music video of Halfway There and at 2:40-2:45 is total Kames where Kendall and James are thrusting into one another. :P *Perverted giggle* I had to tell you all that cuz that's my favorite part of that video! Hahaha oh well! Here is the Chapter! Also! Happy Easter!**

Chapter 14:

Kendall stared at his unconscious boyfriend in disbelief. He was…drinking whiskey? Had he been drinking whiskey throughout their whole relationship? Kendall was worried now, worried that it had all been fake. _God…you're sounding like a total girl. Stop overreacting, you loser!_ He shook the thoughts from his head as he gingerly took the whiskey bottle from James' grip. He then kissed James' forehead and whispered a small good morning into the brunette's ear, smiling when he heard James groan.

"Come on, Jamie…wake up." Kendall whispered, stroking James' back.

"Nngh…why?" James mumbled.

"I want to talk to you." Kendall sighed, sitting on the bed beside James when the brunette didn't move.

"About what?" James was more awake now, sitting up and putting his arms around Kendall's waist.

"Why were you holding that bottle of whiskey?" Kendall blurted, immediately looking away.

"Oh…" James said, before kissing Kendall's face gently. "The Vervain hurts vampires…a lot. The alcohol just takes the edge off the pain. It was actually the first time I've used it." James admitted, kissing Kendall's temple.

"Really?" Kendall asked. James nodded earnestly, fluttering his fingertips along Kendall's side and smirking when he heard Kendall squeal. "James! Stop! It tickles!" Kendall gasped out. James stopped, still smiling when Kendall kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Come on…let's go get breakfast." James nodded and stood up after Kendall, following him into the kitchen where their breakfasts were already made.

"Who made breakfast?" Kendall asked, grabbing a plate and sitting down.

"I did." Carlos said. "As an apology for my actions last night. That was totally uncalled for…and I just was overreacting. I'm sorry, James." Carlos whispered.

James smiled and patted Carlos on the back before replying, "That's ok. It's understandable."

As the boys finished their breakfasts, Logan spoke up. "Umm…James?" he questioned. At seeing James' head lift, he continued. "I wanted…to…test the Vervain stuff on you…see if it could, you know…help you get back to normal. I found the Wolfsbain, too…which is like the wolf version of Vervain. I kinda…wanted to test you guys on it…"

Carlos nodded, looking down at his plate, while James looked away and reluctantly nodded.

"Can I be there, too? From experience, I do help with stuff like this…" Kendall asked, smirking. Logan rolled his eyes and nodded, turning back to his breakfast.

A half hour later, the four boys were gathered in the kitchen with Logan mixing little tubes of stuff. "Ok…I'm going to test James first, since he was the one to experience it mostly last night."

At James' nod, Logan poured some water spiked with Vervain onto his wrist. James cringed at a small sting, but nothing really happened. Logan then handed the spiked water to James and said "Drink."

James bit his lip, but complied, throwing back the glass like it was a shot, and immediately grimacing at the pain. He gripped his stomach and breathed heavily for a minute before standing up, still grimacing. Logan wrote something down in his journal before turning back to James.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked the taller boy. At James' nod, he wrote another line in his journal before turning back to James. "I'm going to have you do something in an hour. I'm not going to tell you…or you won't do it. Ok?" Logan asked.

James stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you having me do it if I will probably not want to do it?"

"Because…it'll help get us more info on you and your…problem." James nodded and watched as Logan had Kendall drink some spiked water, effectively getting Vervain into his system. James pried around in Logan's mind, but scowled when Logan looked back at him. "Stop it, James! You're not going to find out by snooping in my mind!"

James rolled his eyes and sat down, watching as Logan turned to Carlos. "This is called Wolfsbain. I need to see if it has the same effect on you as the Vervain has on James." Logan said, and continued at seeing Carlos nod. "I'm going to put some on your wrist now…" When he put it on Carlos' wrist, he saw Carlos bite his lip and whimper, but after he wiped it off, Carlos was fine. Logan turned back to his journal and recorded his new findings. "Now I'm going to have you drink some…Just like James did, ok?" At Carlos' nod, he handed Carlos a glass and watched as Carlos took a few tentative sips, before grimacing and howling in pain.

"Ah! God damn it! This…hurts!" Carlos howled again, before relaxing a little bit. He finally calmed down enough after about five minutes, feeling the pain ebb away. He stood again, shakily, and sat back down. "Don't make me do that again…"

Logan nodded and stroked Carlos' arm. "I won't. That's good enough."

"So…why did you have me drink Vervain?" Kendall asked.

"You'll see." He turned to James. "Go bite Kendall. You seem hungry." At James' confused look, he said, "I need the information. To prevent anyone from hurting you, we need to find what _does _hurt you. Got it?"

James nodded and walked over to Kendall. He gave him a quick kiss before asking, "Do you know what this is about?"

Kendall shook his head. "No…I don't. I just hope it doesn't hurt you too much."

James rolled his eyes. "If it's gonna hurt anyone, it's probably going to hurt you. My bites aren't exactly, well, pleasant."

Kendall kissed James and replied, "I find them pleasant, though." He smirked when James blushed a bit, before gasping when licked his throat.

"Ready?" James whispered.

"As I'll ever be…" Kendall whispered back, gasping when James' fangs broke his skin.

James sucked some of Kendall's sweet blood into his mouth, swallowing the warm liquid. Before he knew it, though, he felt a burning pain, and let go of Kendall's form. He fell to the floor and gripped his stomach, convulsing and withering on the floor. Kendall immediately fell to the floor, cradling James to his own shaking form, and whispering "It's gonna be ok, James. I'm sorry." Kendall scowled at Logan before turning back to James and caressing James' face with a glowing hand, feeling James fall asleep again.

"We are _not_ doing this again." Kendall stated to Logan before turning his attention back to an awakening James.

"Ugh…I feel like shit." James muttered. Kendall smiled at seeing James no longer writhing in pain again

"Well, you certainly don't look like shit." Kendall smiled.

James smiled and snuggled into Kendall. "How could I ever get someone like you to love me back?"

"You're perfect, James. How could no one ever love you?" Kendall whispered.

James laughed and sat up. He then stared at the blood on Kendall's neck, the wound still open. He went forward and licked it clean, hearing Kendall moan. He then watched the wound start to close up, but was interrupted when Jo came in and gasped. All of a sudden, James was thrown back against wall, and was reduced to a convulsing mass on the floor, howling in pain.

He screamed, clutching his head for fear it would split open. He was shouting a mantra of "Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" James curled into and ball and continued howling until he felt the pain diminish, and he effectively blacked out again.

Kendall, after James was launched off of him, turned around to see Jo standing there with a hand raised. She was scowling at James; the intensity of her glare even scared Kendall. But when Kendall turned around and saw James clutching his head, Kendall flicked his hand towards Jo, watching her collapse on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jo?" Kendall scorned.

"He was…about to bite you…I was concerned…for your safety." Jo gasped, getting up shakily.

"And you had to throw him off of me? Did it ever occur to you that I like it when he bites me?" Kendall spoke, using his 'Duh' face.

Jo scowled at the floor before looking up. "He doesn't deserve you, Kendall."

"And what…" Kendall trailed off. "You do?"

"Yes." Jo spoke.

Kendall scoffed, but was interrupted when Logan stepped up. "When did you get all witchy?"

"Since my Grandma was a witch." Jo tilted her head and grimaced. "I don't know why you're still with him, Kendall, when you can have me. James is messed up in the head. He's not good enough for you."

Kendall scoffed again. "And you are? I will never date you again, Jo. That was a mistake. I'm in love with James and I always will be. Face it. Now leave, before I hurt you."

Jo rolled her eyes and strutted out, leaving Kendall breathing heavily while the other two boys stood there awkwardly. Suddenly, Kendall whipped around and ran to James, finding him unconscious.

"This blacking out so much must _not_ be good for him." Kendall muttered, picking James up and carrying him into their room. He walked back out, though, and walked over to Logan and Carlos.

"Well this is great." Carlos moaned. At the inquisitive stare he received from Logan, he then said, "We've got a witch to deal with now. This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Logan and Kendall laughed and the three sat down on the couch, resting from their strenuous day.

**A/N:**** Chapter Done! Happy Easter, people! I hope this was good! I think it was…very action filled! Gotta love a chapter filled with lots of action! And then the fluffiness? That was sooooo fun to write! I love Kames fluff! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** Oh my word. 73 reviews! I love you all! Can I try to reach 100? Well, I am going to try! Here's chapter 15!**

Chapter 15:

James awoke with a splitting headache, a sore throat, and a sore body. His mind felt like it was splitting open (Similar to a really bad hangover), he was hungry (err…thirsty), and he didn't feel like moving. But he forced himself to get up anyways, knowing that if he didn't eat in the next four minutes, he would surely kill the next person who walked into his room.

Now, unfortunately for James, his body wasn't willing to cooperate with him. He ended up stumbling into the kitchen and grabbing some blood before collapsing against the counter next to the microwave. He put in the blood bags and waited before taking them out and sucking all three packages dry. He immediately felt better and less sore, but he still had that splitting headache.

James found himself stumbling into the living room and collapsing on the couch near Carlos. "Uh…what happened?" he managed to groan out.

"A lot. After the testes Logan ran, Jo had walked in and totally made your head almost-implode before walking away. Turns out she's a bitch of a witch." Carlos answered.

James laughed, only to wince at the searing pain in his head. "And now I feel like total shit."

Carlos laughed and replied, "I think we all do." And just then, Kendall walked out of his room and collapsed on the couch by James.

"Morning." He mumbled, resting his head on James' shoulder.

"Morning." James replied, resting his own head on Kendall's.

Logan walked out of his room and spoke, "PDA!"

James immediately turned around and said, "You're one to talk!" Carlos laughed as he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, probably to make breakfast, leaving Kendall and James alone. "Ugh…I feel horrible."

Kendall found himself dragging James into their room and locking the door; and before he knew it, he had James pushed down onto the bed and was hovering over the older boys pants. "Want me to make it all better?"

James didn't believe it. Kendall was going to _blow_ him? Just to make him feel better? Best. Boyfriend. Ever. But at this point, James' thoughts had gone incoherent, and could only nod his head. He felt himself harden when Kendall's fingers brushed his waist gently before pulling down his pants altogether. Kendall gingerly took James' erection into his hand, pumping him as he kissed James' lips. James threw his head back when he felt Kendall tug at his bottom lip, feeling too much pleasure to focus on anything but Kendall's skilled hand.

"Nngh…this feels…so good." James moaned, bucking his hips into Kendall's warm fist.

"Shh…Just relax, baby. Let me do all the work." Kendall whispered, moving down James' body. He soon found himself staring at James' manhood, and greedily took it in his mouth. The blonde started moving his tongue all around, smiling when he felt James grip his hair and moaning loudly.

"God…I'm close…so close…" James groaned, bucking his hips into Kendall's mouth. Kendall held James' hips down before deep-throating him, sucking harder on him. He felt James' hot seed flow down his throat before he popped off, pulling James' pants up.

"Kendall…that was amazing. Thank you." James said, kissing Kendall sweetly.

Kendall smiled and pulled back. "Any day. Now, let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry."

James rolled his eyes but followed Kendall out, gripping the blonde's hand. Once the two received their breakfasts, they quickly ate and got ready for the day. They were heading to the recording studio today; to do whatever their evil record producer wanted them to. But today, James couldn't help but want to find a cure, for a lack of a better word, which would make him human again. He did enjoy being a vampire, but he really missed being human. He was just…tired of it all. Tired of his immortality and abnormality. So, once they got to the studio, they found themselves facing their producer and demanding that he find a way for them to be normal again.

"Look, I can try the operations again, or I can kill you, but there's no other way to get you back to normal." Gustavo said, scowling.

Logan looked shocked, but quickly overcame it and spoke up. "I think I found antidotes, though! Just…can we try them?"

Gustavo scowled, but hesitantly nodded, watching as Logan brought out his suitcase. "What are we going to test them on first?"

"Everyone. We'll duplicate the antidotes, just in case, then give everyone their respectful cure and just wait and see." Logan answered.

Gustavo nodded and set to work, duplicating the compounds in the antidotes till there was an entire case of them (One for vampire, werewolf, shape-shifter, and mutation) and four labeled glasses in front of them. The boys hesitantly took the glasses and stared at them, thinking it all over.

"Goodbye vampire, hello human." James spoke softly, throwing the glass back and swallowing it in one gulp.

"I'm going to miss my powers." Kendall mumbled before drinking his glass.

"No more moon curse!" Carlos yelled, chugging his glass quickly.

"And no more blurriness. It was starting to affect my eyesight." Logan muttered, drinking his glass.

Gustavo, Kelly, and James watched as the other three boys collapsed to the ground simultaneously, convulsing and shaking harshly.

"Oh God! What's happening?" James asked, kneeling beside Kendall.

"They're changing…you're not…hmm…" Gustavo muttered before turning around and looking at his computer.

James groaned before turning back to Kendall, finding green eyes staring intently at him. "James?" Kendall murmured.

"Yes?" James asked, holding Kendall's hand.

"So…am I normal again?" Kendall asked.

"As normal as you get." James said, smiling when Kendall laughed.

"I mean…human." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

James nodded. "You're defiantly human. Just like Carlos and Logan."

"What about you?" Kendall asked, his eyes growing wider.

James shrugged. "Didn't change."

Logan and Carlos had finally made their way over, and were staring at James in disbelief. "You mean…you're still a vampire?"

James sighed and looked away. "Apparently."

"James!" Gustavo barked. "Are you dead?"

"What?"

"Are you dead?" Gustavo repeated.

"Uh…I think so…considering Kendall shot me through the head…" James muttered the last part.

"That wasn't me! Jo possessed me! I think…" Kendall trailed off.

"Oh God…You know how much harder that makes this trying to change you back into a human?" Gustavo yelled.

"A lot?" James feebly answered.

"Almost impossible!" Gustavo spat, flailing his arms about.

"Well, what's the tiny chance that will make him human again?" Logan asked, clearly impatient.

"Ah…well…I'll tell you later. The important thing right now is if you guys are human again." Gustavo said, changing the subject.

"They are. I can smell it. Now don't change the subject again! I want to know how I can be human again! I actually like being able to tan!" James spoke loudly.

"Are you sure you really want to know? You won't like it." Gustavo said, showing his unusually soft and caring side.

"Just tell us, God damn it!" Carlos yelled out.

"Alright! But it's very accurate and dangerous. If this doesn't work, James will die." He took a breath. "To become human again, James will need to be stabbed in the heart with a stake made of white oak. And in the small amount of time after the stake has been plunged into his heart and he is still alive, we need to inject him with your antidote."

"Where's the danger in that?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we don't even know if the antidote works on him. Just because it works on you guys, doesn't mean it works on him. And, if we don't inject him in time, well…either way…he'll die. And won't wake up." Gustavo said.

"God…why'd you have to kill him, Kendall?" Carlos yelled.

"I didn't! Jo possessed me! It wasn't me!" Kendall yelled, standing up.

"You keep saying that! But I'm having a hard time believing you!" Carlos yelled back.

"You know what? I'm tired of your shit, Carlos!" and with that, Kendall stormed off.

James looked at the angry blonde before shooting a glare to Carlos. "Nice job, idiot." The pretty boy stood and used his vampire speed to stop Kendall in his tracks by the bathrooms.

"What, James?" Kendall snapped.

"He didn't mean it, Kendall." James said, caressing the blonde's face.

"Yes! He did! I'm just tired of it all! I want everything to be normal again!" Kendall said, flinging himself into the pretty boy's arms and holding onto him tightly.

James just sighed and held Kendall, kissing the blonde's head lightly before pulling back slightly. "Kendall?"

"Yes?" Kendall sniffled, looking up from James' shoulder.

"I love you." James whispered.

Kendall smiled. "I love you, too." The blonde kissed James before pulling back. He sighed. "I don't want you to die, though. I love you too much for that."

"I won't die, Kendall. I promise you. Okay?" James reassured the blonde.

"What if you break your promise?" Kendall asked, tears filling his eyes once more.

"Then I'll wait for you, wherever I go after I die, and I'll still love you and I'll be terribly sorry." James looked away. "I have no clue how to take this all in, Kendall. I need you to believe in me. Please." James looked down at Kendall's eyes.

Kendall nodded and kissed James before tugging at his hand, pulling the pretty boy back to Gustavo's office. And before the two walked in, Kendall whispered, "I do, Jamie. I will always believe in you."

**A/N:**** Well, I like this! I kinda want to end this…or try to XD…but the commotion was getting too big…ya know? Well, James might die...yep…and they have to get a stake from a white oak tree! GASP! Sorry, TVD, I kinda used your original vampire killer. XD I hope this was good! I kinda feel like I lost a lot of readers…oh well. I love the ones that are still reading this! REVIEW please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** I'm so glad about the reviews! 20 more till I reach a hundred! If you hadn't noticed that there was a review signed under my name, it was my friend using my iPod because she was too lazy to log out from my account. But if you didn't notice that…you never read this message! Thank you Man-Suz-She for the idea! Without you, I would have horrible writers block! So here is chapter sixteen! This is so dramatic, this story. I love it! I hope you all do, too!**

Chapter 16:

The two boys walked in and saw everyone lounging around. Gustavo was on the computer, Kelly right beside him, as Logan and Carlos sat together on the couch. Kendall went up behind Gustavo and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"We're looking for the white oak tree…well, the last one that was seen. So far, the most recent sighting of a white oak was in 1864. And rumor has it that it was burned down by a vampire. An original vampire who didn't want to be killed." Kelly answered.

"Original?" James asked.

"One of the very first vampires." Gustavo answered.

"Ah." James replied. "Where was it last seen?"

"Uh…**(A/N: I'm making this up…)** in San Francisco. 1864. Jeez…this whole thing was a big production!" Kelly exclaimed.

"At least you're not going to have to die to come back to life!" James said.

"That made absolutely no sense…" Carlos interrupted.

"Shut up! I am not happy with you!" James scowled at Carlos.

"Why not? Hmm?" Carlos asked snottily.

"You yelled at Kendall for what he did…which was an accident! It wasn't even him! Gah! I'm can't believe you, Carlos! What happened to you? Why aren't you the happy-go-lucky friend I used to know?" James shouts turned into whispers.

"Gone with the James I used to know." Carlos spat back.

"Why, you son of a bitch!" James flew at Carlos, but halfway, something rammed into him while in the air and he was thrown into the wall. James got up angrily and flew to the middle of the room, looking around. "What the fuck was that?"

"Me." The kid walked into the room. He looked like James, but you could tell he was older. His hair was lighter, his eyes were dark green, and his skin was tan. He was tall and lean, well built, and had that fire in his eyes…just like James. He looked about eighteen, while James was seventeen. **(A/N: I forgot what age James was so he's 17)**

"God damn it. What are you doing here? I thought you were at college after leaving me all alone to deal with _Dad_." James spat.

The kid rolled his eyes. "You are just like I remember. But what was I supposed to do? Take you with me?"

James fumed. "At least visited! It would've been nice to have _someone_ there!"

The kid sighed. "James, I'm sorry-"

"Don't sorry me, Shane. You made my life a living hell when you left. I was only 13, too! Why are you here when clearly we broke all contact?" James scowled.

Shane sighed again. "You're DNA was screwed with. I couldn't just leave you all alone."

"Like you did before?" James was calm now.

Shane flinched. "Yeah…"

James rolled his eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Know what?" Shane asked.

"About the DNA screwing." James replied.

"Oh…Uh…that's a long story…"

"Let's hear it." Kendall butted in, sitting down. "But first…who are you?"

"Guys, Shane. Shane, the guys. This is my back stabbing brother." James rolled his eyes.

"Fine then." Shane sat down on the couch. "When I left, James, it was because I was turned…by one of my friends. I went off to college as a cover up. But I couldn't endanger you to my ways. Therefore, I stayed away. But I felt a tug in my gut, and I knew that you were in trouble. So I came here, wanting to check it out. Why was I getting this tug towards you? I didn't know until I watched you a bit. You were a vampire, just like me. That's why. And I couldn't very well let you kill your friend, now could I?"

James looked down. "You broke your promise, though."

"To keep you safe." Shane answered.

"But you didn't even say goodbye! You just left me to fend for myself! Dad almost killed me! Blaming me for you leaving! And it's true! I am to be blamed! But you thought leaving would keep me safe?" James yelled.

"James-"

"Don't 'James' me!" James stood up. "Thanks to you, Mom got killed. Dad almost killed me. Our family is beyond repair. That's why I hate you now. That's why I will never forgive you."

"Shut up, James! I get it! I made a fucking mistake! Let it go!" Shane shouted.

"No! I will not let it go, you bast-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Gustavo yelled. "We get it; you're angry at each other! But what matters is getting James human. And Shane human…if he wants to be."

"What? You found a way to switch the transformation?" Shane asked.

"Yes. It's difficult, but we need to find a white oak tree." Kelly answered.

Shane laughed. "White oak? The last time there was a white oak tree was in 1864! And it was burned! There's no more white oak in this world."

"What?" James whispered.

"Yeah. It says it right there, on the website you're on." Shane pointed to the screen across the room.

James squinted and sighed. "You're right." James looked up. "You wouldn't happen to know another way…would you?"

"Another way to do what?" Shane asked.

"Get us human, you idiot! Look at the website! It says it right here!" James sped across the room and pointed at the screen.

"I don't see it!" Carlos complained while everyone else nodded.

"It's tiny! But it says it!" Shane exclaimed.

"I told you it was good to read in-between the lines!" James smacked his brother's shoulder. Shane rolled his eyes and looked back at the website.

"Well? What does it say?" Logan asked.

"Oh! There's this dagger and the white oak ash that was saved-"

"And some witches bonded the two together. Now, dip the dagger into the ash and put it into the vampire-"

"And the vampire is killed!" Shane finished, glaring at James.

"Well, let's get this dagger!" Kendall said.

"Not yet, speedy." James looked at Kendall. "We don't know where the dagger is."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Logan asked, eyes wide.

"It didn't say where it was, dumbass!" James said in a playful tone.

"Oh…well, now what are we going to do?" Logan looked between James and Shane.

"Find the dagger." Shane answered.

"How, though?" Logan lifted an eyebrow.

Shane sighed. "We'll research. Once we find the city, a few of us will go out and look for it. Got it?"

At everyone's nod, Shane sat down at the computer and frantically started typing while everyone sat down around the room, looking it up on their various iPod Touches or Laptops.

**A/N:**** It's kinda short, I know, but Tada! Surprise, surprise! James has a brother! Just to clarify in this and its TVD similarity, James is like Damon and Shane is like Stefan. It's like the roles were reversed but the personalities stayed the same. Ok? Ok. Hahaha Shane's gonna be hitting on Kendall soon. :P I can't wait to see how that goes!**

**So now they know of the dagger and ash…where do you think it's hidden? Feel free to give ideas! I greatly appreciate them and I usually use most of them! So, please, REVIEW! I want to reach 100 and I'm at 82 right now! I'm SOOO close! I love you all! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** HELLO people! Sorry…I'm really hyper today c(: probably from the little sleep I got last night (lol I get hyper when I should be tired). Therefore, here comes along chapter 17! There are only 11 more reviews till I reach a hundred! EEEEEPP! I'm excited! This is my most popular story =D and I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you ****Man-Suz-She**** for the idea! Hahaha…I'm eating Merci chocolates…yumm!**

**Chapter 17:** (This is going to get involved with TVD a bit…not too much…but…let's just say I'm going to involve them but they're not important in this story and the fact that they wouldn't do this in the show but they are in this story. LOL run on sentence that totally doesn't make sense…)

James yelled out triumphantly, jumping up from his place on the couch. "I found it! I found it!" he sang, doing a happy dance. When seeing everybody looking at him, he quickly calmed down, returning to his now-normal serious face. "Sorry…uh…"

"Well, where is it?" Shane butted in, staring intently at James.

"You can't read my mind?" James sidetracked.

Shane rolled his eyes and said, "Just tell everybody else where it is!"

"It's in Mystic Falls, Virginia!" James blurted out, glaring at Shane afterwards.

"Virginia? That's hundreds of miles away!" Gustavo fumed.

"That's why we have the jet! Now, let's pack and go!" Logan said, rushing out the door with everyone on his heels.

"What the heck, Logan? Feeling a little rushed, are we?" Shane snickered. "We do have forever, you know."

"You guys do! We don't!" Logan snapped.

Shane rolled his eyes but followed him anyway, standing right behind Kendall and staring at the blonde's butt. He quickly snapped his gaze up when hearing James' thoughts.

_That's MY boyfriend, you know._ James glared.

_So? He's cute. And he just might fall for me…_ Shane thought back.

_Compel him and I kill you._ James growled out in his head.

_You wouldn't kill your own brother…right? _ Shane thought back snidely.

_You're not my brother._ James thought back before blocking off his mind from Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes and sighed. He was only joking with James. He didn't think he would fall for the blonde. Kendall just wasn't his type. He was James'. But…there was just something about Kendall that drew Shane in…maybe it was the fact he was so thoughtful? So protective? So…alluring? He was just James' type…rebel streak and stubborn…while Shane was caring, thoughtful, and over-cautious. The older boy rolled his eyes and continued walking behind the other four boys, knowing that one move made on the blonde and he was dead.

They walked to the apartment, where the four boys walked to their respective rooms to pack while Shane sat on the couch. As soon as the boys were done, Kendall and James being done first due to James' speed, the five of them drove to the airport and met Kelly by their private jet.

"Ok, guys. We're going to take off in ten minutes. So get ready for Virginia and say goodbye to California for a while." Kelly looked back at Kendall. "I already told your mom what's happening and she's fine with it."

Kendall nodded and replied, "Thanks."

"Now, while you guys are off getting that dagger, Gustavo and I will be sorting some…complications out with Griffin. He wanted you guys to perform last week and wasn't too happy to find out you weren't fully human anymore. Now he's kinda pissed and, well, we need to catch him up on everything." Kelly sighed.

"You guys aren't coming with us?" Carlos' head popped out of the jet.

"No. You're on your own with this one." And with that, Kelly left the five boys in the jet.

"Well, now what do we do?" Carlos plopped onto the sofa in the compartment.

"We just head to Mystic Falls, get the dagger and ash, and come back to perform the…reanimation of my humanness. And Shane's, too." James stated.

"No der, Sherlock. I think he meant what do we do on the plane?" Logan clarified.

"Talk, play games, sing, dance, and other stuff." Shane answered.

"That…sounds like a party." Carlos said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. It's kinda what he was getting at." James said.

"Well then." Carlos huffed.

"You did replenish the vodka…right?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Yes…I did." Logan sighed out.

"Good. Let's party."

The next four hour flight consisted of partying and drinking together; laughing without a care in the world. Kendall was constantly at James' side, the two sharing kisses occasionally. Logan and Carlos, though, were talking to Shane, getting the older Diamond to reveal more of his past.

"So, after you changed, you just kinda plunged through college and didn't really do anything?" Logan asked.

"Yep. Then I found James and all this happened. It's amazing what leaving your family can do…you miss out on everything." Shane sighed. "Don't ever do that. It sucks…a lot."

Logan laughed. "I wasn't really planning on it."

Shane smiled. "Sure." The forest-eyed boy looked down. "What if the dagger doesn't work and kills both me and James?"

"I don't know. We haven't really researched it a bunch." Logan confessed. "Gustavo only just told us."

"I know…I was there." Shane looked up. "I'll go first, though, when we do the reanimation. If I die, I die, and you'll have to find a new way to keep James alive while making him human. I owe him that much."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Carlos wiped away a fake tear.

"What?" Logan asked.

"He's willing to die for his brother." Carlos replied.

"Well, James kind of hates me. I want to gain his trust back because he is indeed my brother." Shane confessed, looking at James who was laughing with Kendall.

"You're a better person now. You'll gain his forgiveness; I know you will." Logan said, patting Shane's shoulder.

"I hope so…"

About an hour later, the five boys landed in Virginia, and were ushered into a limo and sent off to Mystic Falls. The ride there consisted of the plan of how they were going to get the dagger.

First, James and Shane were to walk around, reading everybody's minds, searching for any mention of the dagger. As soon as they found someone, they were to pry there mind for more information before telling the rest of the group about that person.

Second, Logan was to walk around looking for people wearing rings with a lapis lazuli stone. That would indicate another vampire, who might have information on the dagger. Once Logan found a person, he was to report to the rest of the group via cell phone about it.

Third, Kendall and Carlos were to spy on anybody's conversations, run through the forest for any mysterious places, and report back to everyone if they discovered anything.

All in all, their plan was pretty full-proof, and they split off into their respective groups. James and Shane immediately went to the park in the middle of town, where many people were gathered to watch an old movie. They started the slow process of scanning human's minds as soon as they sat down, knowing it was going to take a while.

Logan had followed them, walking around with a tray of food and drinks for the townsfolk to buy while watching the movie. He had started his search, finding absolutely nothing so far.

Kendall and Carlos, on the other hand, had stumbled across and little cave leading into the ground. As soon as they explored it, they discovered that it was contained jail cells and shackles, and they suspected it was for when a werewolf turned on the full moon. They texted their find to everyone, immediately confirming to everyone that there were indeed mystical creatures here.

That didn't even compare to James' find, though.

James had left the movie about ten minutes in, bored to death. He left Shane to keep searching the human's minds for information while he walked to the outskirts of the town. He immediately stopped as he walked by a sweet, colonial house when he heard the thoughts coming from inside.

_Oh God…how are we going to kill Elijah with the dagger if Stefan and Damon can't hold it? This is bad, very bad…They are having the dinner party right now! What am I supposed to do? Go over there and kill Elijah myself? I can't do that! I'm no Salvatore!_

The thoughts were coming from a pretty girl pacing her room, a necklace full of Vervain resting on her neck. James mentally cursed the girl, knowing she couldn't be compelled with that necklace on. But the pretty boy shook it off, sending everybody a text of the house number and street.

Shane was the first to arrive, hiding in the bushes on the other side of the street from the girl's house. "What happened?"

"This girl's involved with the vampire crap. She has a necklace of Vervain on, though, so we can't compel her for information. We'll have to act like we don't know our way around, and maybe get the address of the vampires she was thinking about. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They have the dagger that we need." James whispered frantically to Shane. As soon as the others arrived and were filled in, James went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The girl opened the door and stood there with confusion written on her face. "Uh…hi?"

"Hello. I'm new to this area and was wondering if you could direct me to the Salvatore house? Everyone's out and you have been the first to actually answer the door." James smiled.

The girl frowned. "Why do you want to know where they live?"

"Personal business." James smiled again.

Her eyes flicked to James' hand, where the lapis lazuli ring rested. In that amount of time, she looked back up and said "I'm not sure they would want me to tell you incase this is a prank."

But James had already seen the flickering thought in her mind…the address of the Salvatore's. "Well, ok. I'll go ask someone else. Thanks." And with that, James left her front door and walked down the street, sending a silent message to Shane. He was immediately met with the others, and they continued walking to where the dagger resided. James and Shane pulled the other three into the forest, taking a short cut where they wouldn't be seen.

"She was annoying." James muttered, taking Kendall's hand.

"Good. For a second there I thought you were going to kiss her or something." Kendall confessed.

"I would never do that. You're my one and only…" James trailed off, kissing Kendall's cheek.

Kendall blushed and looked up again, seeing where they were. "We're here."

James looked up and scowled. "Great…_She_ drove here."

"What?"

"That girl…her name's Elena apparently, drove here to warn the brothers of our…arrival." Shane frowned. It was truly amazing how similar he and James looked.

"Great. That just made our job that much harder." Carlos muttered.

"Well," Logan spoke up. "How about James and Shane go in there and tell them our predicament while we wait outside?"

The two brothers laughed and looked at each other. "Someone's afraid!" Logan rolled his eyes and pouted. "But that's Plan A. Plan B…we bring you guys in." Shane said.

The three boys nodded and the Diamond brothers walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. They heard the soft footsteps of someone, a vampire more importantly, came to the door. Once the door opened, they were met with the icy blue stare of a dark haired man.

"What do you want?" The man seethed.

"We need to talk to you." James said, his voice never wavering.

"About what?" A light haired man, about James' age, came up behind the older one. It was clear they were brothers.

"The dagger and white oak ash. We heard you had it and we need it." Shane spoke up.

"Well, well, well…too bad." And with that, the vampire shut the door. James tried to stop it with his hand, but was met with an invisible barrier.

"Damn it…" James swore, speeding off to where Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were followed by Shane. "Vampires can't get in unless a human invites them in…ugh. A stupid witch must have casted that stupid spell over their house. We can't get in." James said.

"So what now?" Carlos asked.

"Uh…you go in." Shane stated.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You guys go in and get it. We'll have to wait outside until you guys obtain the items. We won't be able to go in unless that Elena girl lets us in." James scowled again.

"Stop making that face or it'll stay like that." Kendall muttered, taking James' hand in his own.

James laughed and looked at the others. "Good luck, you guys. You're going to need it."

**A/N:**** LOL long chapter or what? I hope it's ok! I like it…Sorry for totally bringing the Vampire Diaries into this…I kinda wanted to from ****Man-Suz-She****'s amazing idea. UGH. This has gotten so twisted and dramatic! I'm pretty sure this is my favorite story. So…will the Salvatore's hand over the dagger and ash? Will James and Shane turn human? Is Elena with Damon or Stefan in this? And…will one of the boys get killed getting the items? So many questions…that won't be answered until the next chapter! I'm at 89 reviews right now! I can't wait to reach 100! I love you all so much! Have an idea, leave a REVIEW! Thank you all!**

**REVIEW please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** Oh how I love Kames. Especially angsty Kames. I see a lot of you like the one-sided Shane/Kendall relationship. I'll try to add some more in. OMG! 100 reviews! It seems like one person did two anonymous reviews just to make me happy. Dante and Jason? Well, thank you! I love you all oh so very much! I am so glad you all have been here to read this and review. This is my most popular story and I'm at 100 reviews! AHH! Thank you all so much! Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing. So, in thanks, an extra-long chapter…**

**AND OMG! I just saw ****My Soul To Take**** and, even though it wasn't the best horror movie, I liked it. And Bug totally reminded me of badass Kendall when he wore the dark shirt! Hahaha…that makes me laugh…**

Chapter 18:

To say Kendall was scared shitless was the understatement of the year. He didn't want to go in without his powers. He now regretted the fact of being human very much. How could he go in, keep himself, Carlos, and Logan alive, get the dagger and ash, get out safely, AND save James and Shane? It was almost impossible! Emphasis on _almost_…

Kendall was heading up behind the house now, with Logan and Carlos trailing behind him closely. God…why did _he_ have to be the leader? Didn't it ever occur to anybody that he could be scared, also? Did it ever occur to anyone that he just put on a brave face and got through it?

_Kendall, you are brave. You were meant to be the leader. Now stop having your own pity-party and get in there! We can have a pity-party _**after** _you get the dagger, ok? _James whispered to Kendall in his mind.

Kendall growled out a fine before pushing forward again. He was now at the back-door of the currently empty house. Damon and Elena, apparently boyfriend and girlfriend, had gone out on a date, and Stefan was out with Caroline. They were alone, and were going to break in. Kendall timidly reached out to the door when James' voice burst out in his mind. _Come on, Kendall. I believe in you._ Kendall smiled and pushed against the door…to find it locked.

"Damn it!" he whispered, taking out a pin from his pocket. He didn't like picking locks. It was tedious and annoying. But he did it anyway and the door swung open quietly. "Yes." He whispered, motioning for Logan and Carlos to follow him. Once inside, they immediately spread out and started their search. "Logan, take the top floor. Carlos and I will search this level. Okay? We'll have James go on the roof to keep an eye on you."

Logan nodded and said, "Ok. But if I get hurt-"

"It's my fault, I know." Kendall interrupted.

"I was going to say you'll have to come save me but whatever suits your fancy." And with that, Logan was off.

"Who says 'suits your fancy' anymore?" Carlos whispered to Kendall as they walked into the living room.

"Apparently Logan. Now go into the kitchen/dining room and search while I search here." Kendall said.

Carlos made a face and muttered, "Yes, Dad," before walking out of the room. Kendall rolled his eyes and laughed before setting to work. _This is one big room_ he thought as he started shuffling around in the cabinets. He found a ring, it looking similar to James', and so he put it on. Now, he was not one to steal, but this ring looked _cool_. Now, where was the dagger?

_It's in the most obvious place, Kendall._ James told Kendall in the blonde's mind.

_What?_

_The most obvious place! Lying right there out in the open! _James said.

Kendall turned around and looked at the table behind the couch. There, lying out in the open like James had said was the dagger and bottle of ash. _Well alrighty then. Guess you were right._

_ When am I ever wrong?_ James asked smugly.

_Uh…well, there was that one time when-_

_ That was a rhetorical question!_ James answered. _I just told Logie and Carlitos that you have the dagger. Now, get out of there. Damon and Steffi are coming._

"What?" Kendall asked aloud.

"What?" Logan asked, unknowingly repeating Kendall's own question.

Kendall rolled his eyes and motioned for them to be quiet. "We need to get out of here, fast. Now c'mon. We need to go." They made it to the back door only to hear shouts from outside.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Damon asked snidely to a furious James.

"I needed to talk to you, smart ass." James answered back.

"Well, get lost. I'm not talking to you and neither is Saint Stefan." Damon answered, taking ahold of Stefan and dragging him into the house and locking the door. Luckily, the three boys were already outside and running.

"C'mon, you two! We need to _move_!" Kendall shout/whispered.

The five took off running at a fast pace, James running ahead at vampire speed to get the car while the four hid in the forest. Kendall felt a breath tickle his neck as he turned around, finding Shane standing there. "Uh…What's up?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

"You," was the only answer Kendall received before Shane pushed his lips onto Kendall's. (**A/N~I would totally end it there if I didn't promise you an extra-long chapter…)**

The blonde boy couldn't move. This was Shane, James' _brother_, kissing him. It was shocking, weird, and just plain _wrong_. He stood there for a second or two before pushing Shane off of him. "What the hell?" he asked angrily.

Shane swallowed thickly before answering. "Uh…I'm sorry-"

"Don't sorry me!" Kendall snapped. "I'm dating James! _James! _Your brother! You can't go around kissing your brother's boyfriend!"

"Kendall-"

"Don't Kendall me, either!" Kendall glared angrily at the tall boy in front of him. "I can_not_ believe you just did that. No, I can believe it! You just want to get back at James for hating you! You want to make James feel at least _something _towards you! I can't believe you! Ugh! And I wanted to be your friend!"

"Kendall…I really like you. This has nothing to do with James…" Shane answered.

"It has everything to do with James! He's going to find out you did that, you know, and he'll loathe you for it! I can't keep that from him when he can read minds!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall, calm down…" Shane soothed.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Tell me to calm down, I get more riled up!" Kendall yelled.

Shane rolled his eyes again and stood there, waiting for Kendall to calm down. "Look, we have something way more important to focus on."

Kendall slapped him. "I know." And before Shane could retaliate, Kendall was gone.

The blonde ran as fast as he could, and he had no idea why. He just needed to get out of there; just get away. He couldn't take it any more…all the drama. He just wanted James to be normal again and Shane gone so he could be happy. Kendall started slowing down, though, and ended up stopped in a barren clearing. "Oh God," he breathed out. "Where am I?"

"Right here," something growled out.

"Whose there?" Kendall gasped.

"Remember me? That's ok if you didn't…you are, indeed, human." Damon smirked.

"You."

"No, really?" Damon laughed. "I want the dagger back."

"You can't have it back!" Kendall shouted.

"Why not?" Damon asked, pouting.

"Because I need it!"

"To do what?"

"To kill my boyfriend!" Kendall burst.

"Now, why would you want to kill your boyfriend?" a different voice asked him.

"Because I want him human again, and this is the only way to do it!" Kendall turned to see a blonde girl and Stefan.

"Oh my God! You're Kendall from Big Time Rush!" The girl screamed, running towards Kendall and throwing her arms around the human.

"Yeah! I do believe that's me…" Kendall gasped out.

"I love you guys! Your music is _amazing_!" the girl squealed.

"Caroline, they're trying to take the dagger!" Stefan growled out.

"So? Let them have it! If it's going to make them normal, I say shut up and let them have it!" Caroline growled out Stefan.

But Damon was already gripping Kendall's neck like there was no tomorrow. "Drop the dagger or I kill you…"

"Drop my boyfriend or I kill you…" James spoke quietly, stepping into the clearing.

Damon laughed, tightening his grip on Kendall. "Is that a threat?"

James nodded.

"Well, sucks for you." And with that, Damon snapped Kendall's neck. **(A/N: OMG I would LOVE to end it there!)**

Kendall gasped in pain, and fell to the floor of the clearing, limp and cold. James didn't hold himself back as he launched at Damon, snap kicking the vampire into unconsciousness. He turned to Stefan and said, "Any last words?"

"Bye." Stefan spoke, grabbing Caroline and running. James just shook his head and dropped down by Kendall's form, feeling the light drops of rain hitting his head. Here he was, holding the limp form of his former lover, soaking wet from the downpour of rain. How cliché; he could even hear the distant calls of their friends in the distance. But other than that, all that was left in the world was Kendall, lying limp in James' arms, and James, sobbing into the blonde's hair.

"Kendall, please…please don't leave me…I need you, more than you know…" James sobbed. "Kendall, please…I love you…without you, I'll die…"

"Don't die on me, James." Kendall whispered hoarsely, looking up at James' watery hazel eyes.

"Kendall!" James shouted, kissing Kendall on the lips. He hugged the blonde boy tighter. "I love you so much!"

Kendall laughed at James' actions. "I love you, too."

"But…how are you alive?"

Kendall shrugged, but pointed at the ring on his right ring finger. "Might've been that. I put it on when I was searching through the house."

James hugged Kendall close again and whispered out, "Thank God…" James stiffened at hearing a moan come from across the clearing. "Crap…he's awake…" The brunette picked Kendall up and ran away, using his vampire speed.

"Uh…James? I have…something to tell you…" Kendall whispered as they were running.

"What?"

"Shane…uh…Shane k-kissed me…" Kendall trailed off, biting his lip and looking away.

"God damn it. I'm going to kill him." James whispered.

"No! Don't! James, he's your brother and is just confused about his feelings, ok? But please, don't kill him." Kendall said, eyes wide and frightful.

"And so you're going to defend him? When I'm your boyfriend?" James said, setting Kendall down.

"Well, yeah! He is my friend, you know! I don't see what the big deal is!" Kendall yelled out in frustration.

"The big deal is that you, _my_ boyfriend, was kissed by my very own brother! If I can even call him that!" James spat out. "He has already ruined my life so much, and now he's just taking you from my grasp! It's…he's taking you away from me. I can feel it. But, it's just so hard to tell you…everything…Can't you see what you've done to my world? You have made me into the person I am today! I used to be quiet and shy; scared of taking risks! Then you came into my life and made me go after my dreams." James sighed. "I have no clue what to feel anymore. I know I should be sad, I know I should be sobbing, but the fact of the matter is that I'm not. I'm not happy, sad, angry, or okay. I just…feel empty." **(A/N: Underlined things are from Man-Suz-She's profile page! She let me use some of her quotes, so here is one!)**

"James…God no, don't do this…" Kendall swallowed thickly, covering for his quavering voice.

"I can't be with you if I don't know…if you don't know how you feel. It…I can't wait forever, you know." James breathed out. "I need a break."

"James-"

"Don't James me! I can't take it, Kendall! Just, give me a call when you know how you feel. Because, it's either me, or Shane, but you can't have both." James growled, walking away.

"James…Don't go…I need you…" Kendall broke down, collapsing on his knees. _It's not the goodbye that hurts, Kendall. It's the flashbacks that follow…_ Kendall could hear his mother's words ringing in his brain. "The flashbacks…"

_***Flashback***_

_ {"Sort of…You're not entirely human anymore. You have powers that like…no human has. And you smell different…sweeter…" James answered, smiling sweetly at Kendall.}_

_{"Your sweet smell is unmistakable." James got up and walked over to Kendall. "It smells so delicious to me…like I could eat you all up."_

"_What? N-n-no…No need to d-d-do that." Kendall said, trying to back up, but James grabbed his shoulders._

_James laughed and smirked. "I would never do that to you. I was joking. Sorry if you thought I was serious."}_

_ {James came towards the shuddering blonde again and did the unthinkable. He kissed Kendall._

_ Kendall was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. He'd had feelings for James since Minnesota, and he didn't ever think James would like him back. But James was kissing Kendall feverishly and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon._

_ But as soon as Kendall joined in the kiss, it became a little too much for James. He was hungry, and Kendall smelled like a delicious cookie just waiting to be eaten…or drank… And to top it all off, James instincts as a vampire were popping out and drawing him towards the blonde's neck. He kissed it at first, but the shorter boy's smell was positively intoxicating. He then latched on to the blonde's neck and bit him.}_

_ {_ _Kendall mumbled a reply as he kissed James back fiercely. He felt James' fangs against his lips as James opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out, begging for entrance. Kendall granted and the two made out before James' self-control shattered. James mumbled a feeble sorry before kissing Kendall's neck and biting down. His teeth sank in easily and he started to suck. Kendall's sweet blood started to flow down his throat and he sucked harder as Kendall moaned. When James was about half way through Kendall's blood supply and as Kendall fell limp against his arms, he came off with a pop. His lips were stained red and blood dripped down his chin and neck. Kendall had it worse. He was dizzy and his shirt and neck was bloody.}_

_ {__What? I don't want to forget us! I love you, James! If anyone doesn't deserve the other, it's me! I don't deserve you! But please…don't…make me forget…I love you too much," Kendall said, tears streaming down his face._

_ James was taken aback. He had thought that it would be better for Kendall to forget everything romantic between them. But he smiled and said, "Ok. I love you, too. So, so much. Too much for my own good."}_

_ {But on the couch, James laid down on his side with Kendall in front of him. He hugged Kendall close to him and whispered into the blonde's ear "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." Whispered back Kendall._

_ "Night." James said, kissing the top of Kendall's head._

_ "Night."}_

_ {Logan nodded and helped Carlos up while James just stood there. He quickly dashed over to Kendall and kissed the boy before shutting the door and dragging Kendall back inside the apartment._

_ "What the hell, James?" Kendall asked._

_ "We need a plan."}_

_ {Kendall rolled his eyes and climbed on top of James. He was surprised that the chute was big enough for him to do that. But he snaked his arms around James; head and laid his body on top of James'. He then smiled as his hands lit up blue and the grate flew off and flew across the room._

_ Kendall smirked and ground his hips down against James', purposefully arousing the brunette as punishment for his cockiness. Kendall shoved James out and quickly fell out, too. He saw the slight bulge in James' pants and smirked at the glare James sent him. He mouthed 'later' to the taller boy before nodding toward the three shocked people at the other side of the room. "Guess you don't have to do all the work…but this is your specialty…not mine."_

_ James just rolled his eyes and glared at the blode, the bulge a little more pronounced. But he hid it well, considering they all had a major task at hand. But just before James walked over to the freaked out human, he whispered huskily into Kendall's ear, "Payback's a bitch. Just warning ya." And then he walked over to the cowering human with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face._

_ Kendall bit his lip, imagining what James was going to do to him, and upon feeling his length harden a bit, he rushed over and emersed himself into the current conversation.}_

_ {That's all Kendall managed before James started fervently kissing him. Somehow, the boys ended up standing up (probably to take their shirts off or something) when James pushed Kendall back. Kendall gasped as he was shoved against the wall behind him. James immediately attacked Kendall's lips with his own and shimmied a knee between Kendall's legs, rubbing it shamelessly against the blonde's growing bulge._

_ "Do you like this?" James huskily asked, removing his knee and thrusting his hips against the blonde's._

_ "Yes!" Kendall cried, pleasure rolling through him as their clothed members rubbed against each other, creating delicious friction between the two. "God, James. I love you…so freaking much."_

_ "Love. You. Too." James grunted as Kendall rolled his hips agianst James' again._

_ James went down Kendall's body, stopping when the clothed bulge of his boyfriend was staring straight in his face. He unbuttoned the blonde's jeans before yanking it and the boxers down to the floor. He saw a bead a precum roll down the erection before he took it all in his mouth, giving occasional sucks and prods with his tongue._

_ Kendall gasped and moaned, writhing in pleasure as James did so many unmentionable things to him. He came in the brunette's mouth and slumped against the wall behind him, exerted from his orgasm. James pulled his pants and boxers up before pressing a light kiss to the blonde's cheek, which was glowing even more now.}_

_ {James bit into Kendall lip, sucking the blood that came out. Kendall was too busy to notice, as he was reaching his climax right then and there. Only seconds after Kendall did James reach his climax, sporadically thrusting into the blonde and working them through their orgasm. Once finished, James let go of Kendall's now healed lip and collapsed onto of the blonde, still buried inside and panting. After resting a bit, he pulled out and Kendall whimpered at the loss, but sighed when he felt James pull him onto his chest under the covers of the bed. The two quickly fell asleep, happy to have made love.}_

_ {So there lay James, on the couch, under a blanket, his heart no longer was beating, his lungs no longer filling with oxygen, his eyes closed and his skin paler than usual. And to think that Kendall, his very own boyfriend, had done this…}_

_ {Kendall found himself running into the fight, grabbing James and pinning him down, yelling for Logan to check Carlos' wellbeing while he tried to calm James down. "James…listen to me. Remember all those nights as a kid, before we came out here, where we would just talk about anything and everything? Remember our first kiss? Our first fight? Any of it?"_

_ "I remember it all, Kendall. Too bad I can't feel anymore." James spat out, trying to get out of Kendall's grip._

_ "What? Of course you can feel! Just, let your human side back…it's easy. Please, don't become some cold, heartless bastard." Kendall pleaded._

_ James laughed crazily. "Too bad I'm already one. I have no live heart and I'm cold as hell. Wait…that didn't fit the analogy I was going for…"_

_ Kendall rolled his eyes and gripped James tighter. "Doesn't matter if your hearts beating or not. All that matters is that you can still feel."_

_ "I can't anymore, Kendall. Face it." James spat out again._

_ "Fine." Kendal spat back before crushing his lips to James', feeling the softness push back harder. They continued their small make-out session until Kendall pulled back, looking James in the eyes and finding so many emotions. Love, anger, hurt, guilt, pain.}_

_ {"Come on, Jamie…wake up." Kendall whispered, stroking James' back._

_ "Nngh…why?" James mumbled._

_ "I want to talk to you." Kendall sighed, sitting on the bed beside James when the brunette didn't move._

_ "About what?" James was more awake now, sitting up and putting his arms around Kendall's waist._

_ "Why were you holding that bottle of whiskey?" Kendall blurted, immediately looking away._

_ "Oh…" James said, before kissing Kendall's face gently. "The Vervain hurts vampires…a lot. The alcohol just takes the edge off the pain. It was actually the first time I've used it." James admitted, kissing Kendall's temple._

_ "Really?" Kendall asked. James nodded earnestly, fluttering his fingertips along Kendall's side and smirking when he heard Kendall squeal. "James! Stop! It tickles!" Kendall gasped out. James stopped, still smiling when Kendall kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Come on…let's go get breakfast." James nodded and stood up after Kendall, following him into the kitchen where their breakfasts were already made.}_

_ {"Kendall…that was amazing. Thank you." James said, kissing Kendall sweetly._

_ Kendall smiled and pulled back. "Any day. Now, let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry."_

_ James rolled his eyes but followed Kendall out, gripping the blonde's hand. Once the two received their breakfasts, they quickly ate and got ready for the day.}_

_ {James just sighed and held Kendall, kissing the blonde's head lightly before pulling back slightly. "Kendall?"_

_ "Yes?" Kendall sniffled, looking up from James' shoulder._

_ "I love you." James whispered._

_ Kendall smiled. "I love you, too." The blonde kissed James before pulling back. He sighed. "I don't want you to die, though. I love you too much for that."_

_ "I won't die, Kendall. I promise you. Okay?" James reassured the blonde._

_ "What if you break your promise?" Kendall asked, tears filling his eyes once more._

_ "Then I'll wait for you, wherever I go after I die, and I'll still love you and I'll be terribly sorry." James looked away. "I have no clue how to take this all in, Kendall. I need you to believe in me. Please." James looked down at Kendall's eyes.}_

_ {"She was annoying." James muttered, taking Kendall's hand._

_ "Good. For a second there I thought you were going to kiss her or something." Kendall confessed._

_ "I would never do that. You're my one and only…" James trailed off, kissing Kendall's cheek._

_ Kendall blushed and looked up again, seeing where they were. "We're here."}_

_***End of Flashbacks***_

"Oh God…What have I done?" Kendall whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as if that would mend the gaping hole where James tore his heart out. "What have I done?"

**A/N:**** LOL LONG! Yay! The flashback is most of the chapter. Its Kames moments from previous chapters. Man-Suz-She, thanks for the quotes! They helped me out A LOT! Here it is! REVIEW please! I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**** I'm Back! Here's chapter 19! I'll probably end this soonish. IDK when but, well, I've lost my inspiration for this story…again! So, here's this chapter. Thank you for the reviews! :D M contents in here!**

Chapter 19:

Kendall sat there, gasping for breath and sobbing into the cold ground. He soon felt warm arms around him, lifting him up and taking him back to civilization. He looked up at Logan's blurry face and sobbed harder. James wasn't coming back this time. He had lost him forever.

"Kendall, you didn't lose him forever. You just…he's upset. He needs time." It was only then Kendall realized he had whispered his thoughts out loud.

"I don't have time! He's really gone, Logan." By now, Kendall had started crying into Logan's firm shoulder, his breath erratic and coming in gasps. That stupid whole in his chest wouldn't go away. "He's gone, and it's my fault. I couldn't choose when he was there. I was confused…but I'm not, now! I need him…without him I'll die, Logan. I'll die."

Logan swallowed as the words sunk in. _Without him I'll die._ He sighed. Why did his friends have to put themselves through more pain when they clearly didn't need to? Why did they just have to keep doing these things? At least he and Carlos weren't like that…and he was thankful for that.

Kendall was asleep in his arms now, snoring lightly and gripping onto Logan like there was no tomorrow. At least he was still holding onto the dagger and ash, meaning that James could be saved along with Shane. Logan ran onto the road, stopping the incoming car with Carlos and Shane in it and getting in.

"Where's James?" Shane asked.

Logan sucked in a sharp breath and looked away. "I don't know."

"Well how is he going to be changed back if he's not here?" Carlos butted in.

"I don't know! All I know is that Kendall and James had a huge fight which left Kendall heart broken and James running off. I have no idea where he is at the moment. Shane would know, though, considering they're brothers and both vampires." Logan spat out, scowling at the window while holding Kendall tighter.

Carlos stopped and got out, dragging Shane along with him. "We need to find James. You said you wanted to gain back his trust…well, here's your chance. Find him."

Shane looked flabbergasted at Carlos' harsh words. "B-but-"

"Not buts, Shane. If you really want him to trust you and consider you his brother, then find him. If not, just go. You've hurt him enough, I think." Carlos spat, shoving Shane against the car.

"Get your hands off of me, you filthy werewolf." Carlos was shoved back. "Look, I've done all I can, but I'm not doing this. I just wanted to be human again and you're making me find him when it's going to be impossible? Well, I saw fuck him. I'm out." And with that, Shane sped off.

"Oh my God…" Carlos muttered, wide eyed.

"Did he-" At Carlos' nod, Logan looked back at Kendall, who was still sleeping.

"Ugh. Why do we have to always be the ones to fix everything?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged and sat in the passenger seat while Carlos sat in the driver's seat. "I don't know. But we need to find James, and fast."

Carlos nodded and drove off; leaving behind a jack-ass they called Shane.

They spent the night searching Mystic Falls, calling out for James in distressed tones. After three hours, they collapsed back into the car.

"You know what really bothers me?" Carlos asked Logan.

"What?"

"Shane called me a filthy werewolf…when I'm human…and, I don't know…but something tells me he knows something we don't."

Logan nodded. "I wonder what."

"Me, too." Carlos spoke. "But…what if I'm a werewolf again?"

"You're not, Carlos." Logan sighed.

"But what if I am? Then I would be able to search for James and I could find him and-"

"Carlos, you're not a werewolf! You're human." Logan stated, scowling.

"Fine then. I'm going off to find James and I'm going to try something because, face it, Shane does know something we don't. And I think I found that thing out. You can do what you want, but I'm going to find James. Take care of Kendall." Carlos said, before getting out and running off.

"God…why do we have to fight all the time?" Logan muttered, getting into the driver's seat. "Well, Kendall, where to?" At no answer, Logan said, "Fine. We'll drive to a hotel." And with that, Logan drove to the nearest hotel, a motel really, and decided to crash there. Kendall was sleeping on the bed when Logan went into the bathroom to shower.

_ "Nngh." Kendall was cut off when James jutted his hips up to meet the blonde's. James groaned again when Kendall rolled their hips and reconnected their lips together. James' and Kendall's shirts were gone, and Kendall's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, James' hand buried beneath them while James' pants threatened to rip._

_ "Nngh…James…God…please…" Kendall moaned out. James, in turn, gently laid Kendall on the bed, climbing on top of the quivering blonde._

_ James looked up at Kendall, smirking and asking, "What do you want me to do?" James squeezed Kendall's length before pulling his hand out of the blonde's humid boxers._

_ "Please, James!" Kendall cried when James fingered the hem of his jeans and boxers._

_ "What do you want me to do, Kendall?" James asked again._

_ "Suck me." Kendall stated, fed up with all the foreplay._

_ "My pleasure." James answered before pulling Kendall's pants and boxers down at once. He stared at Kendall's erect member before leaning down and prodding it with his tongue. At Kendall's moan, he dived deeper, taking all of Kendall in before coming off with a popping sound._

_ "James!" Kendall exclaimed._

_ "Shh. It's ok. We'll be doing much more…" James trailed off, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his pants and boxers off. At seeing Kendall's harsh swallow, he leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently, saying "It'll be ok. I swear."_

Kendall awoke with a gasp, clutching at the sheets and covered in sweat and hard. He heard the bathroom door open and Logan step out, fumbling around in the dark room. Kendall quickly dashed up and into the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower and getting in. He finished his business, quickly jacking himself off and moaning James' name like a prayer, before getting out and walking into the room with his hair wet.

Logan smirked at him. "Have nice dreams?" At Kendall's blush, Logan laughed. "I see. I have a lot to tell you, though." Logan's smirk quickly faded as a frown took its place. "Uh…well…I don't know how to say this…"

"Spit it out, Logan."

"Shane left and Carlos is apparently a werewolf again and is out searching for James." Logan rushed out.

"What?"

"Shane left…as in is never coming back…and Carlos believes he's a werewolf and is looking for James." Logan said slowly.

Kendall sat down on the bed. "Shane's gone?" Logan nodded. "Carlos is a werewolf?" Logan shrugged. "Haven't found James yet?" Logan shook his head. "And we might very well have our powers back?" Logan shrugged again. "Well, did you try contacting Carlos, yet?" Logan shook his head, a blush splaying across his cheeks. "Of course." Kendall muttered, taking out his phone and texting Carlos.

_Find James? R U a werewolf?_

_ I smell him. I can smell & hear like I could w/ the genes. So, I'm assuming yeah._

_ Oh great. Thx. Update us._

Kendall sighed and looked up at Logan. "He's still a werewolf." Logan looked down. "I don't think we are, though. Not werewolves…but I mean I don't think we still have our powers."

"Yeah. I was about to say the same. Hey-" Logan was cut off when Kendall's phone buzzed.

_I found him…in the woods…by this lake…I think it's called Mystic Lake? IDK…but there's a stake in his stomach…I took it out but he's not fending well…_

Kendall looked up at Logan with wide eyes before typing in a quick message. _We're on our way._

Kendall looked up at the ceiling of the car as they drove and whispered, "Please be okay, James. I love you."

**A/N:**** This is kinda short, I know. But I wanted it to have some sort of cliff hanger! I hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW please! Any ideas, just state them in your review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** I feel like being amazing and updating. Yep. Here's the 20****th**** chapter of **_**What's Wrong with Me**_**? And, I maybe I won't end this soon, I don't know. But this is turning out pretty good. I mean, they're almost at the end of their journey! And, sorry for kicking Shane off…but his character was bugging me and I wanted to make him a total Grade-A-asshole. I hope this chapter is ok! It might be a little longer but I'm not too sure… And I'm going to try something different for this chapter. You know? And add another twist. ;)**

Chapter 20:

Kendall stared in shock at the seat in front of him as they drove. They couldn't go to the airport with James in _that_ condition. But for some reason, Kendall's powers didn't work on James' shaking form. Well, that is if Kendall _did_ have his powers back. Apparently, Carlos was a werewolf again, James was still…James, and Logan's face shifted and contorted a bit. So, by the transitive property of powers and crap, Kendall had his powers back, too. Too bad they weren't _working!_

Kendall clutched James' form tighter when the brunette gasped in pain. The gaping wound in his stomach wasn't healing for some reason, and Kendall had no idea what to do. They had tried to feed James some of his blood, but the boy refused to drink a drop. And if he did, he would cough it back up. It was a horrible sight to see for the three boys to see. And now James was lying across the back seat, his upper torso leaning on Kendall's as the blonde clutched him.

James grunted, grasping at his stomach, when Logan swerved the car to the left, trying to make a sharp corner. Kendall hated watching James' grimace contort his pretty features. He detested that horrible look! No boy as amazing as James deserved such pain! And he guessed that's what brought on his sudden burst…his uncontrollable anger.

All of a sudden, speeding down the abandoned road, there was a burst of blue and green light and a scream emitted from the very same blonde. Before the boys could even make a sound, though, they were thrown onto the highway near LA, close to Roque Records. They had transported across the country, and this act was performed by Kendall.

Kendall was now unconscious in the back seat, as was James. Carlos and Logan, fortunately, did not pass out from the teleport and were still wide awake. They continued to speed to Roque Records where they slammed to a stop, jumping out and carrying the two unconscious band mates inside. Inside sat a sleeping Gustavo and a nervous Kelly, who stood up immediately and greeted them.

"Oh my God! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Kendall," was all Carlos could gasp out as they ran into the operating room. He was still as flabbergasted as Logan at how Kendall could teleport them across the country but couldn't heal James.

Kelly only nodded, willing to wait for an explanation later. She quickly ran out and woke Gustavo, shoving him into the room where the four boys waited; only two awake.

"Is James ready?" Gustavo asked.

"We don't know! He got stabbed and now he's here and-"

"JUST DO IT!" Carlos shouted, interrupting Logan. He kissed Logan's cheek quickly, apologizing for interrupting his boyfriend. Logan only rolled his eyes before hefting James a little higher and setting him on the operating table. Carlos pried Kendall's fingers from the dagger and ash and handed it to Gustavo, who took it gingerly.

"Uh...want us to stay in here?" Logan asked, receiving a nod from Kelly.

"Yah, just in case he wakes up. Go set Kendall on the operating bed over there, so he can wake up on his own." Kelly said, watching Carlos gingerly put Kendall down and walking back. "Now, put some scrubs and masks on. This might get a little…bloody." Carlos swallowed thickly and followed Logan, putting on the ugly gown and mask. They walked back to the table, where a lamp was overhanging for extra light.

Gustavo was already ready, dagger in hand and coated in ash. His hands hovered over James' torso, flicking his gaze over to Kelly, Logan, and Carlos as if asking permission. Kelly strapped down James' limbs and body, Logan stood by James' head, stroking his hair, and Carlos was grasping at James' right hand. Kelly gulped and said, "Ready."

"Ready," Logan replied.

"Ready, too," Carlos spoke.

Gustavo nodded and shoved the dagger into James' heart. Kelly grabbed a needle full of the antidote and shoved it into James' heart, squirting the fluid in. The four people stood there, anticipating James' reaction. When nothing happened, they all let out a breath of air they didn't realize they were holding in. That is, until James started spazzing out. He was trying to rip the restraints and was gasping for breath, his eyes moving frantically from one person to another.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, looking around. "Where's-?"

"…What?" Logan asked, stroking James' face.

"Why is Kendall over there?"

Logan sucked in a breath. "Uh…just go to sleep. I'll fill you in later, okay?" At James' nod, Logan turned and walked away with Carlos on his heels.

"What the hell, Logan?" Carlos stormed at the spikey haired boy.

"It's just…what's he going to do about Kendall?" Logan turned around sharply.

"I don't know! I'm not the genius here! We can ask James when he's…when we know he's stable." Carlos scowled at the wall. "What about us? Our powers?"

Logan smacked his forehead with his palm, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that. **(A/N: I do that ALL the time)** "How about we head to the lab and fix the antidote up a bit, okay?" At Carlos' nod, Logan took the Latino by the hand and led him away.

Meanwhile, James was drifting away into deep slumber…

_I cannot believe the audacity of that boy! First he has to get me to fall completely head over heels in love with him, and then he's stealing away my own brother's heart, too? And, to top that off, he also has feelings for Shane as well as he does for me! Who does he think he is? Elena?_** (A/N: TVD reference)**

_I stomp away quickly but quietly. Can you stomp quietly? I always thought you could. Well, vampires can, I don't know about you humans… I'm getting off track! Anyway, where am I? This place…it's a clearing surrounded by woods and a lake taking up most of the space. It's dark and gloomy, and it fits my mood perfectly. I smile sadistically as I make my way over to the nearest tree. What I fail to notice is a dark silhouette leaning against the very same tree…a silhouette of a man that looks very similar to me. He smiles at me while I scowl. It's the man that stole half of Kendall's heart…Shane._

_ "Shane." I spit out the name as if it contains the vilest thing you could imagine._

_ "James." He murmurs back sweetly. I don't fall for his charm, for I only see the evil beneath. "What's wrong?"_

_ I don't answer, but instead think. _It's you that's wrong. You're here.

_ "Jamesy, don't be that way."_

_ "Don't call me that." I can't help the growl that escapes._

_ "Jamesy? Why not? Because that's what Mom called you?" he laughs._

_ "Yes." I launch at him and punch his face, smiling in victory when his head snaps back and he falls to the ground. I frown as he gets back up. Why won't he just leave me alone?_

_ "Jamesy, you know how much I hate it when we fight." Shane pouts at me, and in return I growl at him. He laughs in my face and says, "Jamesy, don't be mad. I just came here to do what I need to." At seeing my confused face, he sighs. "I love Kendall, Jamesy. More than you think I do." He pouts and laughs. "And Kendall loves me back. More than you think he does." I wince at his words. I already knew it but man; does he just have to throw it back into my face? "Yes, I do, Jamesy-bear. You're weak, James. You're slow, weak, and face it, you're hungry. You haven't eaten recently from a human. If we fight, I'm going to win and you're going to end up dead on the edge of this lake."_

_ "I never understood what Mom and Dad saw in you." At his questioning glance, I smile and get up in his space. "You're a total asshole who can't even get a person to love him." I smile sweetly and knee him in the balls, watching him fall in satisfaction. I rip a tree branch from the tree, and am about to stab him when he flies from my sight. Where'd that bastard go?_

_ All of a sudden, I feel someone gripping my head in a tight embrace, and something poking my chest. He's about to stab me. Damn it. I'm about to die. Well, I'm not going down without a fight. Man, why does the thought of dying not bother me? I jump up as he plunges the makeshift stake, so instead of it going through my heart, it goes through my stomach and poke out the back. It hurts like a bitch, but I can't let it bother me because Shane is still alive._

_ I don't bother to take the stake out, but instead get another branch and snap kick Shane in the side and stab the stake into his heart. So what if I kill my own brother? He's evil. I already knew that but everybody else was too blind to see it. Only I saw it. I smile as I watch his shocked face. Well, He never saw that coming._

_ "Why?" he gasps out, gripping the ground._

_ "You ruined my life, Shane." I whisper in his ear. "Am I to let you completely destroy it and steal Kendall? No. You're just one extra vampire the world does not need. Goodbye, Shane. I hope you at least get a chance at heaven before you're thrown to hell." I push the stake farther into his chest and watch as he breathes harshly_

_ "James…I'm sorry. But I don't regret what I've done. Kendall was mine. He is mine. And he will never forget me." Shane growled out. "I hope you die along with me." And with that stated spoken, his eyes fade out and his chest no longer moves._

_ I stagger back, grasping the stake in my own stomach. The pain I had briefly forgotten is now back in ten-fold and I feel it seeping throughout my own body. I collapse onto the tree, trying to keep myself standing but failing miserably as I crash into the ground. My breath is ragged as I hear someone screaming my name. The voice is familiar, and he is screaming frantically in Spanish, but I cannot place it. I start to fade out as the mysterious boy turns me over and pulls the stake out roughly, me yelling curses at the searing pain. My back arches into the air as I scream out, before I collapse against the ground again. This boy picks me up gingerly and runs me to…a running car? I can't tell. My ears are buzzing, my vision is blurry. My voice does not want to work, but I make it._

_ "Tell…tell Kendall…I'm sorry. That…that I…I love him…" and I black out. I think I'm dead, but I can't be sure. I hear some people yelling in the background, but I fade in and out. I only wake when something is brutally stabbed into my heart twice and I gasp for breath, eyes frantically searching the room as I feel my heart pound. Logan and Carlos stand to the side, while Kelly and Gustavo are hovering over me. I see Kendall in the next bed over. Is he ok? I can't tell. He looks asleep. I see his chest moving up and down and I take it as a good sign._

_ After Logan and Carlos leave, I close my eyes and just think. I'm breathing, my heart is pounding, and I feel the blood rushing in me. I smile before falling asleep and think_ I'm human again.

Meanwhile, Kendall's eyes flutter open as he slowly wakes up. He was unsure of what had happened after that blinding light, but now he's just focused on the pain in his head. He looks over at James' form in the bed next to his. There is a heart monitor attached to the pretty boy, and Kendall gasps. The heart monitor is beeping! James is human again! He smiles to himself as he blacks out again. He accomplished his goal.

**A/N:**** For the flashback, I purposely switched tenses. But then for that paragraph at the end, it did NOT want to go back into past tense. So it's in present. Is it ok? It's longer, this chapter! WOOO! Be proud! IDK how many more chapters there will be cuz I know I have to get the others normal and everything ok and then an epilogue probably? So, yep. REVIEW please. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ****HELLLLLLLLLLOOO! How are my readers doing today? LOL if you haven't noticed, I'm deprived of sleep and when that happens, I get hyper. :D Hahaha. Here's a chapter. I'm glad you like it so far! I love you all! OMG. Writing in present tense has screwed me ten times over! Gah! Sorry if I switch tenses in here. Oh, smut later on.**

Chapter 21:

James woke up to the bright sunlight filtering through the window. "Damn them for not shutting the shades." He whispered to himself quietly. He tried to get up, but for some reason he couldn't. Then he looked at his arm. "What the…" There was an IV in his arm and a little thingy-ma-bob on his finger. He gently pulled the IV out and the finger thing off and shut off the machine it was attached to. Ok, he really only pressed the big red button and got lucky, but that's just technicalities.

James slowly rose out of the bed and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and walked quietly down the long hallway. He listened intently to the sounds around him, only slightly surprised to see his hearing was still heightened. As was all of his other senses. But he could feel his heart pounding and the blood rushing through his veins. He knew he was human again. He tiptoed down the hall as surreptitiously as he could; peeking through every door he passed. He felt like a ninja or espionage, either one would do really. It was only when he reached the lab did he hear their voices.

"I think I perfected it this time around! Scratch that. I know I did!" Logan exclaimed. "I definitely know it will work on me and Kendall. I'm not sure about Carlos, though. We'll just have to wait and see."

James listened more intently, haring some rough grumbles from Gustavo that sounded like, "Get to it, then!"

The pretty boy heard some tinkling of glasses before three large gulps from the other three band members. He waited for a reaction, or anything really, but only heard their breathing. It was Kendall who spoke next.

"Does that mean we're normal now?"

"Well, I don't know." He could practically see Logan rolling his eyes. "Try your powers. It's only common sense." Yeah, on he and Logan really had any common sense. Kendall's flew out the window in fifth grade when they were about to try to parachute off the top of his house and it only frequently visited. Carlos', on the other hand, had abandoned the poor Latino when he was born and probably found an owner that would actually try to use it.

Anyway, James heard a small grunt (from Kendall. He had memorized Kendall's grunts, moans, and groans from their last session) and a large exhale before Kendall muttered, "I'm human."

Logan laughed and said, "I know I am. Can't change at all. Carlos?"

"What?"

Logan sighed. "Try changing."

"I can only change on a full moon or when I'm mad. I'm not mad, though."

"How would we get you to be mad?" Kendall inquired.

"Well, I don't know! Take away my helmet?" It was a question. James heard a small squeal, from Carlos, as Logan snatched his helmet away and ran around the room with it. "Hey! Give it back!" Carlos screamed, running after his boyfriend.

"Not until you prove that you're human!"

"I am!" Carlos yelled, stomping his foot against the ground, clearly furious at the accusation.

After somewhat of a pause, Logan sighed. "I believe you. I just had to make sure, though. I'm sorry." There was a suction noise, a kiss James presumed, and a contented sigh from Carlos before Kendall interrupted the silence.

"So…anyone check on James yet?"

James quickly took that as a message to run for his life back to the room he was in previously and started his journey. Too bad the door was already open.

"James? Why's your shirt off?" Carlos cocked his head to the side as he stared at James' chest with confusion.

James only then realized the bareness of his torso. "Uh…"

"He didn't put it back on after the operation, Carlos." Logan sighed, coming up behind the Latino. "Why you are out of bed is the more important question."

"I can…uh…explain…" the pretty boy trailed off.

"Elaborate. Entertain us." Logan waved his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Leave him alone, Logan." Kendall swatted the genius' arm. "He probably woke up and got out of bed. No big deal." James scowled a little. He was still a little angry at Kendall, for he had not heard Kendall's confessions throughout the…ride…home. "James," Kendall sighed. "I chose you. I love you and I need you in my life. Can you please just forgive me? I'm sorry."

James only looked up to find not one, not two, but three puppy eyes staring back at him. The Face sighed before walking over to the blonde. "Yah. I love you, too." Kendall only smiled and kissed James' lips. "I heard you're human again." James whispered with a smile.

Carlos grinned toothily as Logan hugged him from behind. "You heard correctly."

James smiled. "Good. I'm glad we're all back to normal. Well, somewhat normal."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, taking ahold of James' hand.

"Well, my senses are heightened, as I am pretty sure Carlos' are, too. That's not normal." The pretty boy sighed.

Logan nodded. "Carlos will probably have issues every full moon and will crave meat. James will probably have issues around blood and maybe the sun." Logan pointed at James. "Wear that ring everywhere. We can try to test what will happen if you take it off in the sun…but you probably have a sun allergy now." James groaned at this. "You can still tan, just wear the ring." At the face's nod, Logan continued. "Kendall's skin will probably still…uh…glow. You'll have to pass it off as healthy skin. And I'm pretty sure my personality will mimic others' from now on."

"So, we'll be dealing with the side effects for, what? The rest of our lives?" Kendall asked.

"We'll grow out of them. Or become so accustomed to them we won't even notice it anymore." Logan nodded as if to make the idea more appealing.

"Great." James muttered.

Carlos only rolled his eyes and said, "It's better than living forever." James laughed at that. "We should really get home, though. I think we have some…Knights to deal with. And maybe a Jo Taylor."

Kendall groaned and buried his head in James' shoulder at the thought. "We are in so much trouble." The three boys only laughed at the blonde's words before walking out of the Record Studio after getting James a shirt. **(A/N: I would totally end it there…but then it would be too short.)**

To say Ms. Knight was angry was a total understatement.

She was furious at the boys for taking off to Virginia. _Freaking Virginia!_ All the way from California without her permission! That is until they explained the situation of James' operation.

Ms. Knight sighed before patting Kendall's knee. "I should also tell you…Jo moved."

"To where?" Kendall didn't mean to sound so eager about it, but it just flew out of his mouth.

"Back to South Carolina. Said something about the O and exposed and what not. I didn't pay attention after she said she was moving." She looked down. "She always kinda bugged me. Bitchy, I guess, would be the right description."

"So I wasn't the only one? Thank God!" James burst, only to blush slightly when everyone else looked at him. "I mean, oh. How sad."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Way to be sympathetic., James."

James laughed and said, "I know. I'm a master at the arts of acting. I mean, uh, I can totally be sympathetic…yah…"

Carlos burst out laughing. "Today is totally your day, isn't it?"

Kendall laughed along with his Latino friend. "I can see that."

James only rolled his eyes before standing up. "I'm off to bed. It's late and I'm tired and, to be honest, my chest and head and really my whole body ache. So, see ya." James did a little wave before walking back to his room and slipping under the covers. He heard Kendall say a soft 'Night' to everyone before walking into their shared room and getting in bed next to his boyfriend.

"I'm glad we made up." Kendall whispered, smiling as James hugged him from behind.

"I am, too." James whispered back.

"Show me." Kendall muttered, kissing James' neck.

"Fine." It was a guttural growl from James. The pretty boy flipped the blonde over so that he was lying on the bed with James above him. "I will." James whispered lowly, and quite seductively, as he started to kiss Kendall roughly.

"Ngh. James." Kendall moaned out, letting James' tongue into his mouth.

James only smirked, halting the kiss to take Kendall's and his shirts off. He trailed small kisses down the blonde's chest, smiling at hearing another moan come from Kendall's mouth. James playfully poked Kendall's bulge through the blonde's pants, tearing a groan from Kendall. "You like this?"

"Yes. Please, James… Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." James muttered, pulling Kendall's pants and boxers down. He smirked and grasped Kendall's erection, secretly loving the gasp that Kendall emitted. He gradually pumped his hand, slowly at first before speeding up a little bit.

"James!" Kendall scowled at the boy as James took away his hand.

"What? What is it that you want?"

"Get on with it!"

"What do you-"

"Just fuck me!" Kendall exclaimed, taking James' head and smashing their lips together.

James could only mumbled a small, "Ok" before pulling the lube out of the drawer next to the bed. He quickly coated two of his fingers before pushing his index into the blonde's waiting hole.

Kendall squirmed a little before nodding, signaling James to continue.

James added his second finger, kissing away the frown that contorted Kendall's face. He scissored his fingers before adding a third one. Kendall's face was scrunched with discomfort, and a small tear had slipped out of his eye without his permission. He was about to wipe it off, but James beat him to it. The pretty boy kissed away the tear and track it left behind before kissing Kendall's lips as he pulled his fingers out.

"You ready?" James whispered, taking off his pants and boxers.

Kendall nodded and looked at James. "Be gentle."

James only nodded and kissed Kendall softly as he as coated his member with the lube. He entered, frowning at hearing Kendall groan in pain. The brunette caressed the blonde's cock as to ease the pain as he moved forward. He let the boy under him adjust for a minute, before Kendall kissed him harshly.

"Just move already!" Kendall growled out, pushing down on James' erection.

James moaned as the tight heat around his member constricted a bit. He quickly pulled back before thrusting forward, relishing in the pleasure it brought him. At hearing Kendall moan, he sped up his pace, and soon the two were in sync. James started to caress the blonde's member, feeling the strong sensation in his stomach signaling he was close.

"I'm…I'm c-close." Kendall stuttered, moaning afterwards as James hit his prostate again.

"I am…too…" James breathed out into Kendall's neck. He reattached their lips as they both came, James thrusting them through their orgasm.

After getting cleaned up, Kendall curled back into James' form. "That was…amazing."

James could only nod, wrapping his arms around the blonde's lithe form and sighing. He kissed Kendall's forehead before whispering, "Good night. I love you."

"Love you, too." Kendall whispered.

It was only minutes later that the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N:**** tada! Didn't see that coming! Sorry for the crappy chapter. It's late. I can't help it. Well, I can. I'm just too lazy to. :D Hahaha! I'm back to smut! You didn't think I was turning to the fluff side forever, now did you? I hope it was ok! I know it was kinda rushed…but I didn't feel like describing everything. You know? And, it's nearing its end. Bittersweet, I know. Ah, well. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** I think this is… **_***sniffle***_** the last chapter. The epilogue. Oh my God. I think I'm going to cry. This story…it's my baby. I love it so much! My most popular, I think. This and ****the ABC's of Kames.**** Oh my God. This is shocking for me. Like, seriously shocking. Well, if you're into this type of stuff, I'm going to be coming out with another Kames (and maybe Cargan?) story with the sci-fi fantasy stuff. I'll tell you more about it at the end of this. I can also make a sequel, if you want me to. Hmm…a sequel sounds pretty good, don't you think? I think I will make one. It'll probably be shorter than this one…but it'll still be a sequel. :D Unless I just continue with this story. But I don't really want to do that. This thing is long enough, you know? I'll let you get to reading…**

Epilogue:

It was midnight; the teens of the Palm Woods were relaxing around a fire pit, drinking beer and kissing their loved ones. Kendall and James sat next to each other, so close that their sides were touching and no space was between them, laughing and smiling at each other. Carlos and Logan were cuddling, Carlos' head on Logan's shoulder, both on the verge of falling asleep. Camille was sitting in Jett's lap, softly kissing his jawline and laughing with him. Everyone had found their match, and couldn't help but enjoy the time they were spending together.

Carlos was asleep, now, snoring softly on Logan's shoulder. Logan, fighting to keep his eyes open, stood up and carried Carlos away to the apartment, mumbling soft goodbyes to everybody. Once they left, Camille and Jett got up to follow their example, both deeming they needed their (beauty) sleep. That left Kendall and James, just sitting there and enjoying each other's company.

"I love you, James." Kendall whispered softly to the boy he was leaning on.

"I love you, too, Kendall." James whispered back, pulling Kendall's chin up so they could kiss.

"I'm going to head off to bed, ok? You coming?" Kendall asked, standing up slowly.

"I will later. Don't wait up, ok? I just need time to think. I'll be crawling into bed right next to you before you know it." James smiled.

"Ok." Kendall said, a little reluctantly, before walking off.

James sighed, before getting up himself and putting out the fire. He threw away the trash and cleaned up the area before walking inside the lobby and stumbling upon a girl.

She looked at him. "Diamond."

"Amanda." He replied curtly.

"You know I remember what you did."

"…What?"

"Bringing me into the woods…sucking my blood…I remember."

"What? Pssh. That never happened." James said, looking away.

"Go ahead, Diamond. Lie all you want. I'm still going to report you."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am. I can't have you going around with your vampire shit, ok?"

James took a deep breath, which was a bad idea since her smell was wafting thickly in the general area. His pupils dilated as his incisors popped out. He turned back to the girl.

"No. You're not." He lunged for her neck.

He grabbed onto her shaking body, her protests not making any impact on what James was doing. If anything, it made him hungrier. He sucked her dry and watched her dead form drop before him. He stumbled backwards, landing on the floor, hand over his mouth as his teeth sank back into his gums. He bit his lip, sucking the blood off of it as he looked at the body before him. He was going to have to get rid of it…probably burry it in Palm Woods park in the forest somewhere. It would be better than cutting it up and throwing it every which way… it would give her more respect…

_ Holy shit, what am I thinking? I'm still a vampire, for crying out loud!_

"Fuck."

**A/N:**** And that, my friends, is the end of '****What's Wrong With Me?'****.**

** IMPORTANT!**

** I will be making a sequel. I'll get started on it now. I think it will be called 'Not Again…' but I'm not sure. It's a pretty lame title, I know. But it works. It will be posted within the next few days.**

** I will probably start on that other story, too. I'm not sure, though. I might wait until the sequel of this is done. I think I will wait. XD But it's going to be called ****'A Long Time Coming' ****and it will be about sci-fi stuff (It's based off the song **_**You're Going Down**_** by the Sick Puppies). If you want the summary of it, I can PM it to you.**

** I already have some ideas for the sequel, but if you have any, please let me know! They're always useful to get the creative juices flowing. (LOL what an awkward term)**

** Now, tell me how this short epilogue was and whether or not you are excited for the sequel in a REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
